Blood Thirsty
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: After being found close to death by AJ and John Cena, Kaitlyn joins in a group with several other survivors. She finds herself quickly feeling at home within the group and gains faith in surviving the hell on earth. But, after encountering another group their little safe haven is threatened. A Zombie Apocalypse/WWE AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

Bright lights; that's all Kaitlyn could see. A bright light blinding her as she lies on the cold hard ground of a long abandoned pharmacy. She had gone out in search for food and water—oh how much she wanted water –But, she had found nothing but knocked over shelves and decaying bodies.

The cold sweat had come so sudden. She had been checking out the pain killers when she started to feel her body temperature drop. She felt weak; she felt sick. She had decided to lie on the ground; knowing the risks but hoping that all she needed was to rest her body for a few seconds. Walking around all day was bound to catch up to her after all. Though, a few seconds rest didn't show to be enough as she felt herself start to get worse.

The blonde's body started to shake furiously as she felt herself start to sweat. A shaky hand went through her hair, pushing it back. "Oh dear god, is this it?" She mumbled to herself, pain shooting down her dry throat. Was this how she would die? On the floor of a random pharmacy in a random town she didn't even know the name of. _At least it isn't in the hands of Zombies. _She thought to herself. This was a much better way to die; still intact and relatively healthy.

Kaitlyn tried to lick her lips, but she barely had any saliva. Her throat felt as dry as a desert. If only she had stopped by that river to refill her canteen. She was so sure she would run into another before reaching…whatever town she was lying on. But, she never did run into another and this was the consequence for it. Maybe the two toned girl wasn't cut out for this world. Though, was anyone really cut out for a world like this? Kaitlyn wasn't too sure. If there is, she'd love to meet the person. That is, if she gets to see tomorrow.

She weakly looked up at the window, the bright lights blinding her. Was this the famous "white light" people always warned others about? Why did they do that? This light wasn't scary. No, this light was inviting. It made Kaitlyn feel warm; maybe she'd go to it. Maybe this was God coming to save her.

As soon as Kaitlyn was starting to get used to it a bulky figure emerged from it. Maybe that was God? She was ready for him. She was ready to leave this horrid place and be up there with her possibly dead friends and family. "Please take me…" She whispered out, reaching a weak hand out to the figure.

The figure didn't speak but slowly reached something out towards her. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus. Her pupils slowly focused to reveal that the figure had a gun pointed right at her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you guys have been paying attention to my author's notes, you'll notice that I talked a lot about starting a new chapter story. This is it! There will be plenty of super stars; Sheamus, John Cena, CM Punk, Dean to name a few. Along with Divas; Kaitlyn, AJ, Layla and more. I'm really excited for this, especially since it's my two loves Wrestling and Zombies. haha. I have the whole plot set out for this and everything! So Please review so I know others are interested as well! ^.^**


	2. Found

"It smells horrible out here." AJ Lee said, scrunching her nose as she walked over yet another corpse. Seeing dead bodies everywhere had become a regular thing now for the pint sized girl. (Which was reliving and disturbing all in itself.) It had come to the point where seeing a living person walking around was much more of a surprise.

"What do you expect rotting bodies to smell like? Baked cookies?" John Cena half joked, gun cocked up in case of any surprise attacks. He, like AJ, had gotten use to throwing around words like corpse, dead bodies and zombies in everyday conversations.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." AJ rolled her eyes. There was a time John wasn't this sarcastic, but that seemed so long ago. Nobody really had much of a humor anymore, at least not one that wasn't drenched in sarcasm.

"Thanks. I'll be here all week...hopefully" He muttered to her, looking at her through the corners of his eyes. AJ gave him a face before rolling her eyes again and looking towards a pharmacy. "Did we try there yet?" She asked as she pointed her knife towards it.

"No. Let's check it out." John said. He guided AJ towards the building; looking side to side as he did. He turned to look at AJ and brought a finger to his lips. AJ firmly nodded, lifting her fingers as she mouthed:

One.

Two.

Three.

John pushed the door forcefully, pointing his gun every which way.

They stood there a few seconds, waiting patiently for any moans or shuffling of feet. After a few seconds of no sounds they decided to walk in, quickly yet quietly scavenging through the aisles for whatever they could.

AJ grabbed a basket as she stuffed it with whatever she could find, which wasn't very much. She put in some Kotex and a few pain killers. Going through the pharmacy made her think about the times she could actually find things in stores. Sometimes, AJ couldn't believe how quickly times have changed. It had only been months, but it looked like things have been this way for years. The lack of living, all the foods meeting their expiration dates quickly and all the empty shelves. Now she was forced to feel nostalgic about going into stocked stores. The brunette sighed as she placed a slender hand on a shelf.

"What'd you fi-"AJ cut herself off as she spotted John pointing a gun towards something that appeared to be a body on the ground. AJ quickly reached for her knife, dropping the basket on the ground. She walked closer. It was a girl. AJ stood next to John who stuck a hand out to stop her from walking any closer. The girl looked up as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

AJ tilted her head slightly as she looked down at the girl. She didn't look very dead at all, there was something very living about her. John's finger started to squeeze at the trigger when AJ placed her hand on his arm, causing him to loosen up. "Hold on, John." She said, bending down and looking closer at the girl.

"What are you doing?!" John whispered harshly, going to grab AJ but she moved out of the way.

"Hold on! I don't think she's dead." AJ said sharply, cautiously moving closer to the girl. She watched for any signs of the girl being alive. AJ noticed the girl's chest move up and down. "She's breathing." She said incredulously. Could this actually be another living person? AJ placed her fingers on her neck, instantly feeling a heartbeat. She brought her hand back quickly as she gasped.

"What?" John asked quickly lifting his gun between the girl's eyes.

"…She's alive." AJ whispered. There were people still out there. There were living, breathing people still walking this damned earth! AJ looked up at John as a smile crept on her face. "She's alive, John!" She said much louder before turning to look back at the girl. Yes, she was alive but barely.

John bent down next to the girl, lifting her head up in his hands and watching as her eyes tried to focus on him. "She definitely doesn't look too good." He scanned her paling face, before looking over at AJ. "What if she's bit?" He asked.

"I'm…not…" The girl said causing AJ to jump slightly. John looked down at the girl before quickly searching for any bites. "She's clear." He confirmed before looking back at the small woman next to him.

"Then what's wrong with her?" AJ asked. There could be many things wrong. She could have intense hunger, she could be dehydrated or just simply sick. That's what was tough about being in a zombie apocalypse. There were no ambulance to call, no doctors to try and figure out what was wrong. You just had to guess and hope for the best.

John lifted the girl's head up. "Her lips are pale…when was the last time you ate or drank something?" He asked the girl, who simply just shook her head. John nodded. "She's dehydrated."

AJ looked down at the girl with sympathy. John tried to keep her attention on him as she blinked slowly. "Do you have that canteen?" He asked AJ.

AJ reached over to the small bag she had strapped around her torso, taking out a rounded canteen and passing it towards John who took the girl's head in his hand. "Drink this. It's water." He said, as he tilted the canteen and watched as the girl drank from it.

"We need to bring her back." AJ said, pushing back the girl's blonde-black hair.

"I don't know, AJ…"John said, looking down at the girl who tried her best to focus on them.

"We can't just leave her here, John! You know you aren't going to, with good conscious, leave her alone like this." AJ argued, looking down at the girl on the floor who looked like she was close to passing out anytime soon. AJ couldn't leave her like this; she _wouldn't_ leave her like this. Every living person is a blessing, and if she could save this one then she sure as hell will.

John sat there in silence for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright, we'll take her." He finally decided. "What's your name?" He asked the girl. The girl looked up at him, her eyes droopy. "What's your name?" He repeated.

"…Kaitlyn." The girl breathed out.

"Well, Kaitlyn. We're gonna take you to our camp." John said, lifting her up in his arms. She squirmed slightly in them; he could only guess she was trying to break free of him.

"Please calm down." AJ said as to try and sooth the tow toned girl. "We just want to help you. And, we have a nice group, with food and water." She said as she grabbed the basket off the floor again and took her knife out. Kaitlyn gave up on her struggle, either from tiredness or promise of food, AJ couldn't be sure.

"I don't know how the big man's gonna feel about this." The built man confessed, walking out of the pharmacy with the girl in his arms. AJ also worried about that, but she'd fight for this girl. No one else was going be left behind. No one else is going to die. Not if she could help it.

"We'll tackle that when we get there." AJ said. "For now, let's just make sure she's okay."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews on this story so far! ^.^ It makes me less worried about it, haha. I hope you enjoyed this update! Please review! ^.^**


	3. Who Are You?

Kaitlyn's eyes opened slowly as sunshine hit her face. Brining a hand up to shield her vision, she squinted as she slowly looked around the room. It was relatively small with a dark wood drawer and a matching bedside table. There was a full length cracked mirror in the corner with a chair besides the bed.

Looking around more her eyes landed on a small toy chest against the wall. It had Ariel playing around with Flounder on it. The chest was shabby with crayon marks on it and a few scratches. Kaitlyn quickly imagined a little girl opening it, smiling as she took out stuffed animals and dolls. She saw parents walking in, smiling contently at their happy and healthy little girl making up different games and stories.

That left Kaitlyn with a bittersweet feeling in her heart. The little girl that had this room before is probably no longer around. She's probably off somewhere biting into whatever new meal she could find. Kaitlyn shook her head, slowly sitting up as her face twisted in pain. Her body still ached some.

She ran a hand through her unruly hair, sliding her other hand over to the blanket that covered her. She went to swing her legs off the bed when the door creaked open slowly. Kaitlyn shot her head up when she was met with brown eyes on her.

"You're up!" AJ said surprisingly, moving into the room and closing the door once she was inside.

Kaitlyn sat up straighter, keeping her eyes on the girl that moved relaxingly throughout the room. Kaitlyn looked over at the woman cautiously before it all came flooding back at her. She was who saved her from possible death. Kaitlyn swung her legs over the bed and tried to get up, instantly feeling dizzy and falling back onto the bed.

"Be careful! You're still weak!" AJ spoke with concern, walking over to her and placing a hand on Kaitlyn's forhead. "No fever." She muttered with a smile on her face.

Kaitlyn looked at her awkwardly before opening her mouth to speak. "Thanks for saving me." She said. AJ simply smiled as she backed up. "You must be hungry, hold on." AJ said exiting the room. Kaitlyn took this time to look for her knife on her person but realized that she didn't have it. Panicking she opened up the side table drawer next to the bed, finding a small bible and a few kiddy knick knacks.

After a few minutes AJ re-entered with a plate of beans and a few veggies. "It's no five star meal but It'll have to do." AJ said with a smile.

"Where's my knife?" Kaitlyn asked with edge in her voice. Not having the knife made her feel on edge. What if things got too sketchy around here? How was she going to get out of here? That knife was what kept her alive and she needed to know where it was _now_.

AJ went to open her mouth when the door opened wide and a black haired man entered the room. "Don't worry; I'm holding it for you." He said.

Kaitlyn looked at the built man in front of her. He had tattoos running down his arms of different random symbols. She could quickly distinguish the coca-cola and cobra commander symbols. He stood there with his arms crossed and a small scowl.

"I want it back." Kaitlyn spoke, pushing the plate of food to the side and standing up. The man scoffed before closing the door. AJ stood near Kaitlyn, giving the man a warning stare.

"You'll _probably_ get it back after you answer a few questions, Kelly." He instantly angered Kaitlyn.

"My name is Kaitlyn not Kelly! And why should I answer your questions?" She asked angrily, causing AJ to put a hand on her shoulder. Kaitlyn just pulled her shoulder away, walking closer to the man. "Who are you?"

The man let a smirk slide onto his face. "I'm Punk. The 'leader' of this group, so you can say I'm pretty important." He responded. Kaitlyn looked at him hard before rolling her eyes and stepping back from him. He was the leader, if she wanted to get her stuff back she had to behave.

"What are your questions?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Punk looked over at AJ, motioning towards the door. AJ shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She said, sitting down on the bed and motioning for them to continue. Punk held his mouth on a tight line before looking back at Kaitlyn. AJ had a proud smile on her face; she knew Punk couldn't say no to her.

"Who are you?" Punk asked.

"Kaitlyn." She answered. Punk looked at her, slowly lifting an eyebrow as if waiting for more. Looking back at AJ she shrugged slightly before looking back at Punk. "Umm…I came from two towns, maybe even more, towns over. I use to travel with a few friends but well…you know." Hey eyes grew sad at that but she quickly sobered up, not wanting to get into it much. "I ran into this town while trying to find food, water, whatever supplies I can. But, I guess I grew sick or something and AJ was it? Found me with someone else." She explained.

"So you're by yourself?" Punk asked, uncrossing his arms as he put his hands on his hips. Kaitlyn nodded.

Punk looked at her for a few seconds. "Are you planning on staying?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I plan to keep moving." AJ stood up quickly.

"Why are you going to leave? You were almost dead out there!" She argued quickly, getting the attention of Punk and Kaitlyn.

"Yes, I thank you for finding me and helping me but…I don't want to do another group. By myself is best." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"That might be best." He said. AJ gaped out at him, shaking her head quickly. "What? She wants to leave so let her!" He put his hand on his back jean loop and slid Kaitlyn's knife out.

"Just...stay until you're stronger then." AJ suggested, placing a hand on Kaitlyn's arm. Kaitlyn looked over at the smaller girl, confused as to why she desperately wanted her to stay. They hadn't made any sort of deep connection in the short span that Kaitlyn was conscious or anything. Though, she did find it sort of nice. Weird, but nice.

Kaitlyn held her hand out, receiving her knife from Punk before nodding over at AJ. "Fine, I'll stay for a short while. I do still feel weak." She said. Punk crossed his arms again before raising an eyebrow.

"Try to get better soon." He said before turning around and leaving the girls alone.

Kaitlyn lopped her knife into a belt loop of her pants. "He seems uh, nice." Kaitlyn commented with a side smile.

AJ let out a chuckle. "He isn't all that bad. He's just protective of the group." She said, motioning towards the food that was still on the bed. "It's just that being an asshole is his defense mechanism." She joked.

Kaitlyn let out a snort as she sat down and started to eat the food AJ offered. Canned beans and veggies have never tasted so heavenly to Kaitlyn. "Mmm, oh this tastes so good." She moaned out as she took another spoon full.

"Yeah? Layla made them." She said. Quickly realizing that Kaitlyn wouldn't know who Layla is she quickly went into an explanation of her. "She's part of this group, she help set you in this room. She's pretty cool and she's British! That basically makes her better than everyone else here." She joked with a chuckle.

Kaitlyn nodded, quickly finishing her plate of food. "She's definitely a good cook." Kaitlyn commented, offering the plate to AJ who took it in her hands.

"How, uh big is this group exactly?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh, counting myself…about 9 people." AJ answered.

Kaitlyn nodded at the information. So they did have a fairly big group. She couldn't believe there were still people alive out in these parts. Of course, she hadn't thought she was the only person alive in the world but often times it felt like that to her. It felt nice to know that others are still alive but not nice enough to change Kaitlyn's mind about leaving.

Alone was best for her, alone meant she wouldn't have to deal with any emotional pains. She wouldn't grow ties with people in a world where gruesome death can happen so sudden; where your loved ones can go from hugging you to eating you in a matter of hours. No. No, making ties to people wasn't something Kaitlyn wanted to do. So the faster she healed up, the faster she could leave the group and go back to surviving solo.

* * *

**A/N: I'm awful sorry this took so long! I kept changing this chapter over and over again. I still don't think this chapter is too good at all but, I don't think I'm ever gonna be happy with anything I wrote for this chapter so I just decided to post what I had. (Plus if I put this off then I would've never updated!) Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean so much to me! ^.^ (Sorry for any minor errors here and there! I notice sometimes I let some slip right past me. -.-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review? ^.^**


	4. My Bag!

Hours passed –or maybe just minutes, the days always felt longer to Kaitlyn now –as she sat on the bed. She had long ago dismissed AJ; telling her that she wanted some time to herself. AJ had tried to objecting saying that Kaitlyn had spent enough time alone but still Kaitlyn shooed her away. It wasn't that Kaitlyn didn't like AJ, in the short conversation she allowed herself to have with the girl she realized that they were much more alike than she thought, but friends wasn't on Kaitlyn agenda. It was for her and AJ's own good that they didn't become the friends AJ apparently wanted them to be.

Kaitlyn had sat there planning ways to leave without notice but, she found it difficult as the house they apparently resided in was a two story home and the last thing she needed was to break a leg or arm. She thought about tying blankets together and using it as a rope but there wasn't enough to get her down safely. It soon proved that the only way she was getting out of there was by going through the front, which meant having to meet the group she so desperately didn't want to.

"Well, I guess I can thank that John guy now…" She muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and wrapping her fingers around the doorknob. _Here we go, Kaitlyn. _She thought to herself before opening the door. She walked down the short hallway and down the stairs.

Making it downstairs she noticed the front door. _Score! _She started to walk quickly to the door but was stopped when she heard AJ's voice come from the living room. "You're finally out!" She exclaimed, basically bouncing towards Kaitlyn. Taking her hand she led her into the living room where she was met with another girl.

"You're looking better, love." The girl said with a cheerful smile on her face. Another happy person, it freaked Kaitlyn out. "I'm Layla." She said, reaching a hand out towards Kaitlyn. Hesitantly, she shook the other woman's hand.

"I'm Kaitlyn." She said.

"I know. AJ and John told me." She spoke, patting the seat next to her. "Come sit, we were just speaking about you actually. You don't plan on staying long?"

"No, I was actually thinking of leaving today." Kaitlyn confessed as she sat next to the Brit woman.

"Today? But it's starting to get dark, darling. It's much more dangerous now." Layla said, gaining a nod of agreement by AJ.

"You'll get killed out there if you go now." AJ interjected.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "I've survived the night by myself, I'm sure I can do it again."

"I don't know, love. It's amazing you handled yourself this far. But, morning would be better." Layla voiced, leaning her body on a couch pillow. "You can see the Munchers better."

Kaitlyn couldn't help the slight chuckle at her word for Zombie. "Munchers?"

Layla shrugged. "It makes them sound less scary." She smiled.

"I agree with Layla, though. You should just stay the night." She pointed up with her thumb. "And, you can stay in the same room." She offered. Kaitlyn let out a sigh and then shrugged.

"I don't know…" She said.

Before anyone else can speak footsteps were heard entering the living room. Looking over the girls were met with piercing blue eyes.

"You're awake!" John's voice boomed out as he placed his gun on the coffee table before sticking a hand out towards Kaitlyn. "John. I found you with AJ here."

Kaitlyn shook the bigger man's hand. "I remember. Thank you, by the way." John simply smiled at her before sitting down on the corner of the coffee table with a heavy sigh.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Fine. My body hurts a bit, but I'm still trucking." She answered.

"That's good." John said with his golden boy smile before looking over at Layla and AJ. "Where's everyone else? Have they met Kaitlyn yet?"

"Punk's met her. None of the others have yet though. I'm sure the rest of the boys are out back." AJ answered.

"Kofi said something about doing some target practice or something like that." Layla waved off. "Those boys can never rest for too long." She rolled her eyes gaining a laugh from John.

"Why don't I tell them Kaitlyn's up. Hmm?" He asked, getting up off the coffee table. Kaitlyn reached a hand out. "You don't have to do that!" She said quickly but John only waved her off.

"Don't worry! They don't bite…well Dolph might, but all you have to do is whack him with a newspaper and he'll leave you alone." John joked before going out to the back.

Great. Exactly what Kaitlyn didn't want. She could've just gone up to the room and closed herself in there. No need for communication and then in the morning she could've just left. But now she's forced to make ties; to meet people who are gonna want to know more about her. Who are gonna want to speak to her and make her talk about herself. Then she'll talk to them to the point where she'll want to know more about them and then she'll make friends and if there's one thing she learned from this thing is that despite what you think bad things can happen to your friends. You can lose them and the last thing she needed was to lose another friend.

Kaitlyn averted her eyes from the hall John disappeared through to look over at the girls who were speaking of the supplies AJ found. Kaitlyn's eyebrows scrunched together as she interrupted the two.

"Where's my bag?" She asked, looking over at AJ. AJ looked over at her with a confused facial expression.

"Bag? You didn't have a bag when we found you." AJ answered. Kaitlyn quickly started to panic.

"I did have a bag; I put it down to get supplies when I felt sick. Where is it?!" She asked more urgently. AJ started to shake her head.

"We didn't see a bag. So we didn't bring one back…" AJ said.

"You left my bag?! That had all my stuff!" Kaitlyn nearly yelled out. Layla quickly tried to shush the girl but she stood up. "That had my canteen! My clothes! My…my pendant…" Kaitlyn's eyes grew sadder as she mentioned the pendant. That pendant was completely special to Kaitlyn; it was given to her by her mother before she was bitten by those monsters. She quickly shook it off, now wasn't the time to be sad.

"I'm sorry!" AJ apologized quickly, getting up off the seat. "We can go get it back! It's probably still there!"

"Not today though. The sun's just starting to go down." Layla chimed in. Kaitlyn ran her hands through her two-toned locks in distress.

"B-But! We can go get it in the morning! Bright and early!" AJ said quickly, placing a hand on Kaitlyn's arm. "I'm really sorry. We honestly didn't notice it." AJ apologized once more.

Being interrupted once more by the bigger man, John entered with three other men. One had dreadlocks and a dark complexion. The second one had platinum blonde hair that managed to be slick backed, probably by sweat or some hair product he must've found. The last man had firey-red hair and a complexion that could possibly be lighter than milk.

"This is her, guys." John said, moving past AJ and draping an arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Kofi." The dreadlocked man said with a wave and a smile. "And this is –" The platinum blonde man cut off Kofi, taking Kaitlyn's hand in his with a smile. "Dolph Ziggler, but you can call me 'Daddy'." He said with a charming smile. Kaitlyn gave the man a weird look that only grew more as he leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Um…I think I'll just stick to Dolph…" She said as she quickly took her hand back. John instantly started to laugh at her rejection. "Not this time, 'Daddy'" He joked causing Dolph to glare at him.

A pale hand landed on Dolph's shoulder, pushing him to the side. "Don't scare the guest fella." The man said as his Irish accent filled the room. He looked over at Kaitlyn with a smile. "Sorry about him, he has no manners. I'm Sheamus." He said.

"Hey, Sheamus." She greeted, not bothering to entertain them with a friendly smile or any questions. She turned to look at John, breaking from his gentle hold on her.

"We need to go get my bag tomorrow." She said.

"Your bag?" John asked confused.

"Yeah, the one you and AJ didn't notice. I need that bag." Kaitlyn said. "And, I know I can get it faster if I have someone covering me so either you or AJ, I don't care who, is going to help me get it back." Kaitlyn said, pointing a finger onto his chest.

"Well…I can go with you if you'd like unless AJ wanted to take you herself?" He said, raising the end to a question.

"I'll take her if you want!" AJ said, nodding her head.

"Or…" The redhead interjected. "I can take her. I have supply hunting duty tomorrow, anyways." He shrugged, looking over at Kaitlyn who just shrugged.

"I don't care! Just as long as I get my bag." She said.

"Then Sheamus will take you." John said, clasping his hand onto her shoulder. "Sorry we forgot your bag, Kaitlyn." He apologized, to which she accepted. It was a good thing AJ wasn't going with her. With this man she could probably just leave, he wouldn't care. Things looked like they were working out for Kaitlyn.

* * *

Hours passed through the day and Kaitlyn found herself meeting what was left of the group. Kane, who didn't talk to her at all but simply offered her a nod of acknowledgement before going upstairs and Daniel, who accompanied Kane and was more than happy to introduce himself to her.

All together, the group looked dysfunctional. No one looked like they belonged with the other, it was clear they were survivors who found each other. It was almost adorable to watch them interact with each other when they all sat to eat dinner that night.

AJ and Punk spoke to each other the most, she could assume they were together in some form but she wasn't too sure. Layla was definitely the talkative one, speaking excitingly about the "Muncher" she successfully was able to kill. Kofi had congratulated her while Dolph deemed cockily that it was his practice sessions that helped her out. Kane barely spoke on his own, only speaking because Daniel had directed the conversation to him plenty of times. It made Kaitlyn wonder if they were related in some form, the way Daniel would speak to Kane. Sheamus hadn't spoken much either, chiming into conversations here and there with his opinion or a little joke.

Kaitlyn found herself laying her eyes on him a little longer than the rest. She would have to dance around small talk with this man tomorrow; hopefully he was as silent as he was in this meal. Though, he seemed like a nice man. Something about him just screamed caring, it could've been the way he looked at each person in the group or his smile but Kaitlyn knew this was a good guy. It will be a shame when she would have to tell him that she wasn't going back with him.

When dinner was over, AJ took everyone's plate and went over to the kitchen as she mumbled something about wishing there was running water so she could wash them tonight.

"Thank you for the food, lass." Sheamus said to Layla who only smiled at him.

"Good as always." Kofi said kissing her cheek. "Thanks Mom." He joked. Layla let out a laugh at that, whacking his arm playfully.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" She said, causing the darker man to chuckle.

Layla's eyes landed on Kaitlyn. "Did you enjoy the food?"

"Yeah, it could just be the fact that I haven't eaten real food in a long time but your cooking taste like heaven." Kaitlyn mused. Layla let out a laugh.

"Before this people use to say my cooking was horrible. Guess the jokes on them!" Layla said. Kaitlyn smiled at that before standing up.

"I'm going to my room." She announced before looking over at Sheamus. "Be ready early, okay?"

Sheamus nodded. Kaitlyn walked past everyone, saying a quick goodnight before going upstairs to the room she'll be staying in. She was sure gonna miss them when she left, but this was inevitable. She had to leave.

* * *

**A/N: So this is completely a filler chapter, that's why it was slow but it needed to be done to move the story along. Hope you enjoyed! (two updates in three days, I think that's pretty good!) Now you know whose in the main group! Sheamus, CM Punk, AJ, Kane, Daniel, Kofi, Dolph and Layla. Interesting group of people right? haha. **

**OH did any of you guys see World War Z? It's AHMAZING! If you haven't seen it, you definitely should! And if you haven't read the book you totally should! It isn't much like the movie at all, but still a good read I think. **

**Anyways anyways, long A/N haha. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! ^.^ **


	5. Watch Out, Bities!

_ "Kaitie, deary…" A woman's voice called. Kaitlyn looked around desperately. Where was she? _

_"Kaitie…Kaitlyn!" The cry grew more desperate, more urgent. Kaitlyn felt her heart race as she started to run down the hall. _

_"I-I'm coming!" She called out. _

_"Kaitlyn! They're coming, Kaitlyn!" The voice called out before muffled moaning followed suit. _

_"No! No! I'm coming!" Kaitlyn called out, her feet pushing against the ground. Kaitlyn's heart started to race a mile a minute as fear took over her body. _

_"Kaitlyn!" The voice called out before a blood curdling scream as the sound of flesh being ripped apart rang through the halls. _

_"No! No!" Tears started to stream down her face as she kept on running. _

"Mom!" Kaitlyn yelled out as she awoke with a start. She quickly started to look around for her mom when she realized she was in the house AJ had taken her. Kaitlyn started to sob as she brought her knees up, hugging them close as she buried her head into her knees.

It was always a rough morning when she would relive that moment in her dreams.

* * *

Sheamus strapped his boots on as the morning sun went through the window. It was another hot day, much to his dismay. He was yearning for the cooler days to come, but also dreading when winter would hit. In this new world there was no electricity which meant no heater. He didn't know how his small group would manage.

_Not so small anymore. _Sheamus thought to himself as Kaitlyn flashed through his mind. He wasn't too sure whether or not Kaitlyn was a permanent addition to the group. He wasn't too sure on his own personal thoughts about the girl either. She had seemed distant, not very talkative at all.

Then again, he couldn't expect her to be a chatterbox like Layla. For what he heard AJ tell him last night, she was on her own all this time. That had to affect a person greatly. He wouldn't be a fun spirited person either if he was in her shoes.

The red-haired man opened his door and was immediately met with the sight of the very person that was in his mind. He offered her a friendly smile, but she only mumbled a 'Good Morning' and went downstairs.

She looked sad, as if she was crying. Sheamus decided not to question her on it; it wasn't his place to ask. He only followed her to the living room where they were met with the sight of Layla offering them some sort of meat.

"Dolph caught it yesterday. I was going to save it for dinner, but I couldn't find anything to serve for breakfast." She said as she went back into the kitchen area. Sheamus sat on the couch with his plate, waiting intently as Kaitlyn stared down at her food.

"You're going to have to eat to be strong, lass." Sheamus said, catching her attention.

"I'm not hungry." Kaitlyn told him.

"I don't think we have the luxury of leaving food like that now." Sheamus said, motioning towards the plate with a bone. "Eat up."

Kaitlyn slowly took a piece of meat and started to chew on it. The pair sat in silence as they ate. Hating the silence, Sheamus spoke up once more.

"Your bag's in the town, right?" He asked. Kaitlyn only nodded.

"Pharmacy?" Sheamus asked, again having Kaitlyn nod. He sighed at her silence; looks like it'll be a rather boring time.

* * *

Soon enough they were both done with their breakfast and were ready to leave when a voice called out for them.

"Wait!" AJ called out, taking a hold of Sheamus' arm. "I need to talk to you."

Nodding, he told Kaitlyn to wait for him as he walked over to a more secluded area.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please…please make sure she comes back." AJ pleaded. "I…I don't want to lose another living person." She told him.

"Don't worry, lass." He reassured her, placing a hand on her slender arm. "I'll bring her back safe and sound." He smiled down at the petite girl, gaining a smile from her.

"Thanks, Big Guy." She said.

He patted her arm before going back to Kaitlyn. He knew why AJ was anal about that, she had lost so much. The poor girl.

Turning the corner, he clasped his hands together. "Let's get going." He said.

He climbed into a small van Sheamus had found once in a gas station. It was conveniently full at the time, but right now it was half full. Enough to get them over there and back, though he'll have to find a gas station on their way back.

He started the car and soon they were off. They drove in silence with the occasional humming from Sheamus. He would steal a few glances at Kaitlyn, who leaned her head on the door and looked out the window. She definitely looked like a puppy that was kicked around. Not being able to take much more of the silence, he cleared his throat.

"Is something on your mind, lass?" He asked. His voice apparently startled her, for she jumped slightly and clutched at her chest.

"Uh…" She started, looking over at him. "Just my bag. It's you know, important. To me." She said. Sheamus nodded, he had a feeling it was more than just the bag but he could be wrong.

Fearing the silence will come back he racked his brain for another topic. "AJ tells me you were by yourself the whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "Well…I wasn't _always _by myself, but I've been by myself a good deal of time now."

"That must've been tough, lass." He sympathized.

"It was." She answered honestly. "You get used to it, though. It's a much easier way." She said.

Sheamus shrugged. "I don't know about that. I would get lonely; probably go insane, if I were by myself this whole time. "

"You were never by yourself?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah." He answered. "Well…when this started I was by myself, driving home from work actually. I was in the liquor store." He let out a chuckle. "It was a long day and I needed a way to unwind. That's when I heard some screams outside; I didn't think much of it at the time…maybe some lass playin' around. It was near a bar, so I figured it was some drunkers. I had a Smirnoff in hand, I know…not the manliest of drinks but it's delicious." A small grin spread on Kaitlyn's face, causing Sheamus to smile himself.

"Anyways, I didn't see a cashier but I figured he was in the back. So I waited at the table, but instead of hearing bottles clinking together, I heard moans. I stood there and waited, though." He watched Kaitlyn roll her eyes at his decision. "Hey! I didn't think there were gonna be flesh eating Zombies back there."

"That's true… what happened next?" Kaitlyn asked, leaning over slightly as she grew more interested in the Irishmen's story.

Sheamus let a smile slip on his face, he finally had her speaking. "I keep on waiting until I finally started to get suspicious. So I called out for the fella. But, I guess my voice attracted the Bity's because 4 of them came right from the back. I didn't know what to think when I saw them. Not like I had any time to think, they were on my arse the moment they smelt me. I thought I was a dead man. That's when Kofi found me, he shot them down." Sheamus recounted his memory, driving past a lone Zombie who went to run after the car but stopped when the car was too far.

"He saved your life." Kaitlyn said as she thought back on whom Kofi was again.

"Yeah, he did." Sheamus nodded. "After that we kind of made a silent agreement to have each other's back. He taught me how to handle the Bity's and I handled all the heavy work."

"How did you guys end up with the group?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Kofi and I kind of found the group. We weren't in some sort of trouble like they, unfortunately, found you. We just stumbled into where they were staying and we ended up joining them." He shrugged. Kaitlyn only nodded. She looked up in time to see the town coming in close.

"Where were you when this all started?" Sheamus asked nonchalantly.

Kaitlyn let out a sigh, looking down at her hands. "I was with my mom." She said simply, leaving it at that. Sheamus watched as her almost cheerful demeanor changed quickly and decided to leave the topic as is.

Luckily, the pair had entered the town. Sheamus pulled the car to the side of the road and let out a sigh. "You said the pharmacy, right?"

Kaitlyn nodded before exiting the car. Sheamus followed soon after, cautiously looking around for any unwanted visitors. He kept his gun besides him as he started to walk her towards the pharmacy.

"Is it deep inside?" He asked.

"I don't really remember, I was too busy fading in and out of consciousness." She answered back, her hand gripped onto her knife in case she needed it. Sheamus simply nodded. _Sarcastic, this one. _He thought to himself before cautiously opening the door of the pharmacy.

"Clear." He whispered after a few seconds, opening the door wider so she could enter.

Kaitlyn quickly went through the isles, knocking over some things with her foot but not really caring. In minutes she found her bag.

"It's over here!" She called out, leaning down to get it. She quickly checked to make sure everything was there. Smiling she stood up. "Shea-?" She was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Kaitlyn! We need to move now!" Sheamus yelled, grabbing her by the arm as a Zombie started to zero in on her.

"Where did they come from?!" Kaitlyn yelled out, watching as Zombies who were attracted by the noise start to make their way to them.

"I left the door to the pharmacy open." Sheamus said, shooting Zombies left and right. There were groups flooding into the town. Kaitlyn swung her arm out as one tried to grab her, successfully cutting into its head.

The pair kept running through the growing crowd when Kaitlyn dropped her bag. She pulled out of Sheamus' hold and started to reach for it.

"Kaitlyn! Come on!" He yelled urgently.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back while grabbing the bag but before she could steady herself a Zombie found its way on top of her. Knocking her to the ground, his rotting teeth started to reach for her face as other Zombie's started to notice her down.

"Sheamus!" She yelled out, trying to distant the Zombie but losing quickly. The Zombie was a few inches away from her when she heard a gunshot, followed by brains splattering out and the body growing limp. Sheamus quickly killed and disabled a few Zombies coming after her before pushing the body off her and grabbing her hand.

Kaitlyn slung the strap over her shoulder as they finally reached the car. Zombies started to pound on it, trying to get to the fresh meat inside.

"Drive!" Kaitlyn yelled out as Sheamus got the car started and quickly started to drive out of the town, running over a few members of the undead.

They drove in urgent silence, Kaitlyn quickly forgetting about her plans of ditching Sheamus and Sheamus trying to find the fastest way back to the house.

The town was now over run, how would they find more supplies? They'd have to go in and clear up the town. That could take hours and with ammo quickly lessening in the group, they will have to switch to other means of weapons which could make the process even longer. Sheamus let out a sigh as he rubbed his beard.

"I fucked up…"He mumbled to himself, catching Kaitlyn's attention.

"Next time, don't go straight for the gun. Noise attracts them." Kaitlyn said, looking back out the window. He couldn't tell if she was still shaken up by almost being eaten. Though, she looked fine. Perhaps this happened to her a lot while she was alone? Sheamus respected the woman next to him, how she had the power to do this all on her own was beyond him. He was sure even he couldn't manage on his own.

They continued to drive in silence until they reached the house. They were quickly greeted by AJ who only became more giddy when she saw Kaitlyn made it back.

"How was it?" She asked as she waited for them to exit the car.

"The town was infested with Bities." Sheamus said.

"Thanks to Lucky Charms here and his gun." Kaitlyn said, walking past the pair and into the house. Thanks to him, she had to come back to this place. _He also saved your life._ Her mind screamed at her, but she quickly pushed it back. If she appreciates his gesture then she'll grow fond of him, especially after that little chat they had at the car. She had let herself get too friendly, let herself try to get to know him. She couldn't do that, no then she'd want to stay. That was something she simply couldn't do.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I hope you liked this one! Wrote this at 2 am, so sorry if there are mistakes! x{D Please review! ^.^**

**P.S. I have a Kaitmus Community, you should totally check it out! **

**P.S.S. Love that the Kaitmus shipdom is growing here on fanfic! ^.^ Hope we get lots more stories on here!**

**P.S.S.S. Happy Dolph and AJ might be coming to an end because Dolph NEEDS to be alone like that's when he's his best! teehee**


	6. AJ's Past

"What did you do?!" AJ asked as she put her hands on her waist. She watched as Sheamus looked at Kaitlyn walk into the house, a shocked expression on his face. She watched as his eyebrows scrunched together as an almost angry expression started to grow.

"I saved her life and this is the thank you I get?" Sheamus said.

"Saved her life? What happened out there?" AJ asked again, walking in front of the Irishman to get his attention.

He looked down at the petite girl, rolling his eyes. "Zombies came into the pharmacy. It was going to eat the lass so I fired at him and that attracted more Bitiers. Now the town's over run."

AJ let out a sigh at that news. She ran her slender fingers through her locks, that town was the only one for miles. She could already hear Punk's voice when Sheamus tells him what happened. He won't be happy at all.

"How many were there?" AJ asked after a few seconds. Sheamus only shrugged.

"A few dozen." He guessed with a shrug.

AJ patted his arm. "You better tell Punk. I'll talk to Kaitlyn."

Sheamus nodded before walking with AJ into the house. She wished him luck before trekking up the stairs. She pasted by Kane who was fixing the mask he had on his face. She didn't know why he wore one, and never thought of asking. Honestly the bigger man terrified AJ. Yeah, he didn't do much and they have had short conversations here and there but something about him was just scary. Perhaps it was his size or the mask.

Giving him a smile she stood in front of him. "Did Kaitlyn go up here?"

Kane simply nodded and pointed down the hall towards her room. AJ thanked the bigger man and continued to walk till she reached the room. She knocked before opening up.

Kaitlyn turned around quickly. "You know you're supposed to wait for an answer first before opening it, right?" She said, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry, it's a habit." The brunette said before closing the door and putting her hands on her waist. "What happened?"

Kaitlyn looked over at the petite girl before shrugging. "Nothing." She started to look through her bag, checking to make sure everything was in there. AJ saw Kaitlyn slip something shiny into her pocket but didn't bother to ask what it was. Kaitlyn slung the bag over her shoulder.

AJ's eyes widened. "Are you leaving _now?" _She asked surprised.

"Uh yeah. I got my stuff, now I'm leaving." Kaitlyn said matter-of-factly. "Tell Layla I said thanks for the cooking. And uh…I guess tell everyone else I said bye." Kaitlyn made to go past AJ but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"You can't leave! There's a herd of Zombies out there now! Where would you go?!" She said quickly.

"I'll find some place." Kaitlyn said, now getting annoyed with AJ's millions of question and her persistence on keeping her there.

"What if you don't?! You're sure to be Zombie food!" AJ said causing Kaitlyn to pull her arm away from her grip.

"Okay seriously! What the hell is your problem? Why won't you let me leave?" Kaitlyn nearly yelled. "You're not my friend! You shouldn't care about my decision!"

AJ's lips pressed together as her eyes down casted. "I'm…I'm sorry." She muttered. "It's just…I promised I wouldn't let another living person die. That I would help save them. Protect them."

Kaitlyn placed her hands on AJ's shoulders. "It's not your duty. Why would you promise something like that?"

AJ looked up at Kaitlyn, knowing that the only way Kaitlyn would understand her is if she explained to her, her past before the group. When she was with her family.

"I promised my family…" AJ started.

* * *

_Couple Months Before~_

AJ's breath hitched as she furiously looked around her neighborhood. Where was he? She started to run down the block, fighting the urge to call out to her brother as not to attract unwanted guests. She breathed heavily as she occasionally looked back to make sure she didn't walk into anyone.

The neighborhood had been silent for a few days now. It had run dry for the Zombies, no one was here anymore…well except for AJ's family but they had hid quietly and eventually the Zombies started to move down.

AJ kept on running until she saw her brother, crouched over something on the floor. An easeful smile spread on her face as she realized her brother was safe.

"What ar-?" AJ was cut off short as she saw a Zombie come up behind a bush. Her eyes instantly grew wide with fear as she watched it quickly stagger to her brother.

"Robert!" She yelled out as she started to run towards him but she was too late or too slow because before she knew it the Zombie bit into his neck. Robert let out a loud cry.

"Robert!" She called out as she ran to him with a knife in hand, pushing it into the Zombie's decaying skull. She pushed it off with a sob as she watched blood poor out of her brother profusely. She started to sob as she watched Robert shakily try to touch his wound but flinched when his fingers grazed it.

"Robbie…no…" She whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"AJ…do-don't cry." He breathed out, feeling weak from the lack of blood in his system. He placed a bloody hand on his sister's arm as he tried to console her.

"Oh god…you're gonna turn. No!" She sobbed out. She watched as her brother's face started to blanch as he started to grow weaker. She quickly caught him before he could go down, hugging him towards her as she kneeled on the ground.

"AJ…" He muttered out. "Tell mom and Erica that I'm so sorry…" He started to cry himself. AJ started to run a hand through her brother's hair as she cried with him. She wasn't too sure if she was consoling herself or him, but she did know that her world was crashing down on her. Her brother was her best friend, her rock in this whole thing. Without him she wasn't sure if she was going to survive this.

"You don't have to apologize…it's okay." She whispered out as tears fell on his hair. "Robbie…I don't think I can do this without you…" She confessed.

"You can AJ." He flinched as he tried to look up at her. "You're strong. You have to make it through this…protect Mom and Erica." He said as he placed a hand on her leg. "Every living person is a blessing. Protect them."

AJ looked down at her brother, nodding. Yes, she would protect her family or well what's left of it. She'll do her best to protect anyone. He brother had said it right; every living person was a blessing.

The pair had sat there a few more minutes in silence, AJ running a hand through her brother's hair as he would try to focus his eyes. They shared a couple of I Love You's and soon AJ caught Robert closing his eyes. Soon after he stopped breathing. AJ started to sob once more as she realized Robert was gone now. _He's in a better place._ She told herself.

She stood up, gently laying Robert down on the ground. Not wanting to see her brother come back as one of those things she found the knife she discarded in the Zombie's head. Closing her eyes shut; she quickly stuck the knife into her brother's head. She turned on her heels and started to run back to her family, not wanting to see her brother how he was now.

Tears were still streaming down her face as she ran. _Goodbye, Robbie. I'll miss you…I love you…_

* * *

_Present~_

Kaitlyn looked at the brunette as she quickly wiped a tear away, her eyes soft and sympathetic.

"A few months after my mom and sister died. I…I failed them." AJ said, looking down at her hands. Kaitlyn went to interrupt but she was stopped by AJ looking up at her. "That's why I want you to stay…I don't want to fail again."

Kaitlyn sat down next to the girl. "I'm sorry that happened to you, AJ. But…keeping me here won't do anything but make me miserable." Kaitlyn honestly said.

"Why? Why would it make you miserable?" She asked, looking at the taller girl.

"Because…" Kaitlyn started. AJ was honest with her; perhaps she owed her, her honesty. "Like you, I lost someone very special to me in this. And, I…I don't want to grow attached to someone or a group of people, to then just lose them." Kaitlyn confessed.

"So you'll rather move along alone in an already lonely world?" AJ put a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder. "I understand where you're coming from but…trust me when I tell you being in a group –staying here –is a smarter choice. Out there you were almost dead, but here…you have people to protect you. Yeah, you're gonna grow attach –hell I even grew attached to Dolph –but in a group is better. Not only for protection but for mental health…being alone all the time can make you go crazy."

Kaitlyn, for the first time, weighed out what AJ was telling her. Deep down in her, she knew she was right. Kaitlyn had grown lonely, even sometimes talking out loud to herself just to pass by her loneliness. But, the scared part of her didn't want to stay. She wanted to run for the hills.

"I don't know..." Kaitlyn whipped her hands on her pants. "It's scary, AJ. I'm scared." She spoke softly.

AJ's eyes grew soft as she looked up at the girl. AJ would've never guessed someone who looked and acted like her could be scared. She stood up and placed both of her hands on Kaitlyn's shoulders.

"We're all scared but we're brave enough to make these decisions, are you?" She smiled down at her.

Kaitlyn looked up at AJ for a few seconds, her brain racking through what felt like millions of thoughts. She slowly raised her hand and unhooked the bag from her shoulder. "I…I'll stay." Kaitlyn spoke hesitantly.

AJ squealed as she wrapped her slender arms around Kaitlyn's toned ones. Kaitlyn let out a laugh, the first genuine laugh in a long time. This small woman had definitely won Kaitlyn over. She could see herself becoming her friend and trusting her.

"How's Punk gonna take the news?" Kaitlyn finally asked as AJ pulled back.

AJ waved the question off. "Don't worry about him. I'll warm him up to the idea." She winked, causing Kaitlyn's eyebrow to raise but not to question anything. AJ linked arms with Kaitlyn, excitingly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Let's tell everyone the news!" She said excitingly, exiting the room with Kaitlyn.

* * *

**A/N: And there was some of AJ's past for you! I hope you liked it! Please review? ^.^**

**P.S. Are ya'll excited about the Wyatt family? Because I am!**


	7. She's Staying!

"She's staying!" AJ declared excitingly after she had gathered everyone into the living room.

"You decided to stay, love? That's great!" Layla said with a smile. Kaitlyn returned the smile back before nodding.

"Yeah…AJ convinced me." Kaitlyn said with a shrug. "Plus, in a group is much safer than by myself."

"Didn't you think that maybe you should've talked to me about this first?" Punk said, getting up off his seat and looking between AJ and Kaitlyn. "I'm only the freaking leader of this group!" He said sarcastically.

"Why would we ask you? What were you gonna do? Deny her of staying in a safe environment?" AJ said with a hand on her hip.

"No…but how can I be so sure she's not dangerous?" Punk said, shooting his eyes from AJ to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide as he just glared at her. Did he really think she was dangerous? Someone who wanted nothing but to leave the group.

"She's not Dean, Punk! If she was dangerous she would've done something by now." AJ said matter-of-fact.

"We don't mention that name anymore!" Punk voice growled. Kaitlyn's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she looked around the room at the members of the groups who also grew visibly angry.

"Whose Dean…?" Kaitlyn asked through the silence, causing heads to look up at her. She racked her brain but she couldn't remember meeting a Dean around here.

Punk's face, already in a scowl, looked over at her. "He's a vile and poor excuse of a man who was nothing but a fucking traitor!" He said through clenched teeth.

"I still say Kaitlyn stays. If she goes out there she'll be alone and she'll die and you know I won't let that happen." AJ said, steering the topic back to the whole reason they gathered before Punk's mood grew worse.

Punk crossed his arms as he looked Kaitlyn up and down; he looked over at the group sitting around. "What do you guys think?" He asked, catching the group off guard. They were silent for a few seconds before Layla sat up.

"I think it's a good idea to let her stay." Layla spoke first.

"I say she should stay." John voiced with that golden boy smile before giving Kaitlyn a wink.

Soon after the rest started to state their opinions; Daniel voice his agreement along with Kofi and Dolph (who openly checked her out while he did so), Kane offer a nod and soon the last person to vote was Sheamus.

Sheamus folded his arm, tilting his head up slightly as he looked over at Kaitlyn. "I don't know…" He said.

AJ let out a groan at this, knowing that one "No" would sway Punk immediately. Punk didn't want another 'Dean' in the group; it had really shaken him up about accepting other survivors in the group. AJ looked over at Kaitlyn; she had come in the wrong time. Had she been found a month ago she would've gladly been accepted, but here she was close to being kicked out because of an accident she didn't even know about or was a part of.

"Look if this is about me calling you Lucky Charms, don't take it to heart. I really appreciate the fact that you saved me back there…" Kaitlyn started. "…I wanted to leave so I figured if I acted like a butt than you guys will freely let me. But, really thank you for saving me. It's just a shame the town's overrunned now…"

"What?! The town's overrunned?!" Punk exclaimed in shock. Some of the group members let out gasps of shock and let their own comments slip. He looked between the Irishman and the Texan. Sheamus ran a hand through his beard, letting out a long sigh. Kaitlyn quickly realized that he hadn't told their so-called leader yet.

Punk ran a hand over his face at the silence. He grumbled something undecipherable before looking back up at Kaitlyn. Letting out a long sigh he crossed his arms once more and pointed a finger towards her.

"You're staying. You're going to help us clear out that town." He decided before turning on his heels towards the group. "We're going to clean out that town tomorrow, that's the only place we can find supplies and I'm sure as hell not moving again. This place has been proved to be safe and we're going stay here until the walkers tear this place down." He said.

"Do we have enough ammo for all that?" Daniel asked.

"Well depending on how much zombies those two idiots attracted to the town, I think we'll be able to last." Punk said as he glared his eyes at Sheamus and Kaitlyn.

"Stop being an ass, Punk." AJ rolled her eyes. It was apparent to Kaitlyn that the only person who sass talked Punk was AJ, which was interesting enough to her. Punk didn't look like the kind of guy who'd let anyone just back talk him like the smaller woman was. Kaitlyn took a mental note to ask AJ what was up with them. But for now, Kaitlyn only felt ease as Punk declared she could stay.

The ease came off as a surprise to Kaitlyn. She expected to feel like a burden was placed on her shoulders but quite the opposite happened. Yes, she's responsible for helping the town be cleared up but she wasn't going to do it alone like she's always been. She was going to have people with her, possibly people who she could consider friends.

"Is this meeting done because I'll be more than happy to show new girl here around." Dolph winked over at Kaitlyn who quickly looked over at AJ with a 'Help me!' look on her face.

"No need, Dolph! I got it!" AJ quickly answered, placing both of her hands on Kaitlyn's shoulders and steering her away from the group.

"Thanks for letting me stay, boss!" Kaitlyn called out as she left the room with AJ.

They went up the stairs where they entered a room with a queen sized bed, matching end tables, a closet and a mirror on the corner just like Kaitlyn's room. The elegancy of the bedroom furniture quickly gave Kaitlyn the hint that this was the master bedroom. In it she found a pink sweater thrown over the bed and a black male sweater hanging off the mirror.

"I'm sorry about Dolph. He's really sleazy but he's safe." AJ apologized. "Just whack him behind the head, trust me it works every time."

"I've dealt with sleazy guys before the zombie apocalypse; I can sure as hell deal with them during." Kaitlyn voiced as she sat down on the bed next to AJ. "Is this your room?" She asked.

"Yeah, Punk and I share it." She said as she motioned towards the very black sweater on the mirror.

"So you guys are like a thing?" Kaitlyn asked as she made herself more comfy on the bed.

AJ let a smile slip on her face. "Yeah. He found me alone one night and took me into the group. That's when it was just him, Daniel and Kane." She said.

Kaitlyn looked at her new friend. AJ's face had redden slightly as she spoke of Punk, it was almost funny to see especially since she had witness AJ looking annoyed about the tattooed man earlier.

"How do you do it?" Kaitlyn asked. "You know…be with someone at a time like this?"

AJ shrugged. "It sort of just…you know, happened. Something about being with someone, especially in a time like this, feels good." AJ looked over at Kaitlyn who only had an eyebrow cocked up in confusion. "Okay like, this world is pretty lonely you know? It's dark, there's death here and there and everywhere. And, it's easy to lose faith; to decide that there's nothing worth living for. Well, having someone gives you that reason." AJ looked at her hands with a smile on his face. "He gave me a reason to keep going when everything I loved was gone."

Kaitlyn half smiled at her happy expression. She still found it to be outrageous but, in some form or another it did make some kind of sense. Granted, the girl was never going to find a relationship during the apocalypse but if it made AJ feel better then more power to her.

AJ looked up with a smile. "Oh man, I haven't girl talked in a long time." She confessed.

"I know…it feels nice." Kaitlyn said with a relaxed smile on her face. "We should've invited Layla to come up."

"You're right! Now that there's three girls things might actually get interesting around here." AJ said excitingly. "Before it was just too much testosterone."

Kaitlyn laughed as she watched AJ get up and skip off to get Layla to come join them. She threw herself back onto the bed with an easy smile on her face. Yeah, she was glad she was staying**.**

* * *

**A/N: Here's another update! This one's more to grow Kaitlyn and AJ's friendship and give you a bit of Punklee backstory. I'm sure one day I'll post up their full first encounter but for now I hope you enjoyed this one! They'll start to get interesting along the way especially now that you guys heard about Dean oh oh whose he? what has he done to them? omg you'll have to figure out later on! Muahahahaha! x{D Anywho, please review? ^.^**


	8. Large and in Charge

Dean breathed in a breath of air as he looked around the little camp his group created in a wooded clearing. His glaring eyes watched as his group assembled weapons together and stacked up supplies. No one dared to look up at him, well besides his brothers in this, Seth and Roman. He was respected and looked up to, as he should. This group was his and as his group he made sure that he'd do anything to make sure they survived. Or well, to make sure most of them did.

"That's 7 guns, 4 knives and lots of ammo." Eve called out to Dean who simply nodded at the tan girl.

"We'll have to find more." Dean muttered as he crunched down next to her, recounting just in case she didn't count correctly.

"Did Zack come back yet?!" Dean called out to Roman who sat atop of a camper with binoculars.

"No." He called out, putting the binoculars on. "Wait…I think I see him coming."

Dean shifted his eyes towards the direction Roman was looking and spotted Zack running up to them. He had an empty bag and blood all over him.

"What the hell happened?" Dean said as Zack made it to him, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Zo-Zombies…everywhere!" Zack breathed out, causing Dean to curse out in frustration. That town had been clear yesterday, what the hell could have happened to attract those fucking monsters in there?

"That's not all…" Zack said, standing up straighter as he placed the empty bag on the ground. "I saw...I saw survivors." He said.

Dean's head quickly turned to look at Zack. "What did they look like?" He quickly asked.

"I couldn't see much past the Zombies but there was a blonde girl and a red headed guy." Zack described, tapping a finger on his chin as he tried to remember.

"Were they alone?!" Dean asked urgently, taking a hold of Zack's shirt.

"I just saw them and no one else." Zack said quickly, his eyes wide at the sudden roughness of his leader.

Dean nodded pushing Zack off his hands and muttering something along the lines of "not a threat". Dean's eyes went back to Zack before he waved him off. He watched as Zack scurried off to Eve. He let out a huff of air. If there were survivors then that meant there had to be more, Zack just wasn't smart enough to put two and two together. Zack was always a waste of space in this group, being attached only because he was with Eve.

"Too bad Eve is with someone else." He said to himself as he looked over at the girl who winked at him.

Turning around he clasped his hands together, getting the attention of everyone. "Alright, so Zack just informed me that the town has been over runned by Zombies. We have to clear them out…now!" He demanded.

"Do we have enough weapons for that?" Miz called out from his lounging position on a nearby tree.

"You better hope so, because we're all going down there." He said, grabbing a hand gun from the pile. "Come on! We don't have all day!" He called out to them.

Everyone hurriedly grabbed a weapon. Zack meant to grab a gun when Dean grabbed his arm. "You didn't bring back any supplies…you get this." He handed him a blunt knife.

"I can't do anything with this!" Zack said as he examined the rusty knife that really was close to breaking.

"You should've thought of that before being a little bitch and running out of the town empty handed." He growled out in authority. He turned around and started to lead the group out into the town.

"Clear out as much as you can, don't use guns unless absolutely necessary!" He called out. "I know we don't all have guns but a good hit in the head with the butt of the gun will do fine."

Seth and Roman made their way to the front to stand next to Dean. "Let's go." Dean said.

"You heard him, move!" Roman roared out to the group who quickly continued their walk.

They walked through the forest, the Bella Twins occasionally complaining along the way. Dean was starting to grow agitated and was ready to bark at them when he saw the town up ahead. There were quite a lot of Zombies out there but, nothing the group wasn't use to.

He turned to face them. "Okay we'll go in quietly! So no more complaining Brie and Nikki!" He whispered harshly, glaring at the twins before looking back at everyone else. "Good luck." He said, looking more at Eve and his brothers than anyone else.

Dean's group circled around the town and started to take down the Zombies. Dean made sure that Seth, Roman and Eve were safest out of everyone else though he did check on them. There was the horrible stench of death and old blood everywhere as they vigorously worked to end the Zombies.

"Ergh!" Seth called out as a Zombie bit into his arm.

Dean turned to the sound and looked over at him as he killed off a Zombie. "Seth!" He called out, hurriedly running over to him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He said, hanging his head back. "I'm dead man, I'm _fucking dead!_" He muttered out.

"No…No you're not." Dean said, taking out a knife from his pants loop.

"What the fu- ARRGH!" Seth yelled out as Dean started to cut through Seth's arm. Seth's blood spilled out everywhere as Dean continued to hit the limb. "Roman cover us!" He called out.

Roman looked over and his eyes started bulging out at what Dean was doing to Seth.

"Roman!" He called out much more hurriedly as Seth fainted from the excruciating pain. Roman quickly moved over to them, killing off Zombies that got too close.

Dean successfully got the arm off, leaving Seth with nearly half his arm. Dean tossed the arm towards the Zombie, watching as they crowded around it. It made killing them easier. Dean cut off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around Seth's lump tightly to stop the bleeding as much as he could.

Soon the town was clear and everyone had mostly made it out in one piece.

"Good work guys." Dean said. "We have to get back, it's getting dark." The sky was turning a soft shade of orange, soon the sun will go down and the night will come. Night was one of the most dangerous time of day for the group, especially since most were sleeping in tents.

The group started to do the trek back up when Dean stopped Zack. "You can find supplies now."

"What? But i-" Zack was cut off by Dean.

"Then you better hurry up." Dean said as he went to help Roman carry Seth back to the camp. "Get painkillers! He'll need them!" He called over to Zack.

Zack stood there watching Dean leave in shock. He felt anger in him grow towards the leader. He didn't know why the leader hated him so much, but he was starting to hate the leader. But, he couldn't show that. Especially near Eve who nearly worshipped the man for reasons beyond him.

Zack gripped the dull knife that almost got him killed a couple of times and turned back face the town now with corpses all over the floor. He had to be quick. Looking up at the sky he quickly started to look for supplies.

* * *

Dean kissed Eve hungrily, bucking his crotch to hers as she let out soft moans. Her big lips felt like heaven over his and her body was like paradise. He ran his hands over it, feeling to get his way under her shirt. His hand touched skin when she pulled back.

"He might be back soon." Eve breathed out irregularly.

Dean let out a huff before trying to kiss her again to which she placed a hand on his chest. "Really…I care about him." She said.

"If you did you wouldn't be here with me." Dean said huskily, his hands still caressing the skin it was touching.

Eve let a smile ease on her face as she let out a chuckle. "I care for him differently than you." She said. "I see him as a friend but, you? Oh you're too hot to be just a friend." She purred out to him. Dean made a grunting noise before attacking her neck with nips and sucks.

"Dean…" She moaned out. Dean smirked on her neck. He had it all, way more than when this world wasn't in shit. He loved it, he absolutely loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Oh? What is this? Another group? Oh yes, it's Dean's group ya'll! Seems nice right? haha. I find writing evil characters are pretty fun, I don't know if that's good for ya'll but *kanye shrug* we'll see!  
**

**Oh, I visibly changed my PenName from xXxRawrliciousxXx to Zombie-Beards. I think it's more me!**

**Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^**


	9. There's Others?

"We have to hurry up guys!" Punk called out as he walked past his group getting themselves ready for their trip with the blood thirsty. "I don't want the sun to go down before we can clear up at least most of the town. Though, we are aiming for the _entire town_."

Kaitlyn stood near Layla, who was reloading her hand gun.

"He really wants to get them all?" Kaitlyn asked with shock.

"Yeah…he likes to get the work done fast." Layla said, slipping her gun into the gun holder. "Is it really that bad?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Every inch of the town is full." Layla looked over at Kaitlyn with a slight nervous expression but still managed to have a smile slip on her face. "We can handle it." She said.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Punk called into the house before turning towards two trucks in front.

Layla let out a sigh before patting Kaitlyn's arm. "Let's get going, love!"

Everyone crammed into the two cars. Kaitlyn sat behind with Layla and AJ while Sheamus sat in the front with Punk driving. She hadn't wanted to sit with Sheamus earlier but AJ had nearly begged her to sit with her in the car so she found herself right behind the red-haired man.

"Sorry, I didn't know he'd be in here." AJ whispered to Kaitlyn as the boys in front spoke of tactics to tackle their problem.

"It's okay…" Kaitlyn whispered back, looking forward at the man. Layla leaned over.

"Is it awkward for you?" She asked in a hushed town.

"A little…I just, I don't think he likes me at all." Kaitlyn confessed to the two girls.

"I doubt that. I think he's just upset that you didn't appreciate him helping you." AJ shrugged.

"Aren't guys supposed to be, you know not sensitive?" Kaitlyn asked.

Layla shook her head. "You won't believe how sensitive these guys can be. You'd think they lost their family jewels." She said, leaning back into her seat.

Kaitlyn sat back as she looked out the window. She hadn't meant to hurt him; she was just protecting herself. Maybe she'd have to say sorry later? _Why? I already said sorry! _Kaityn thought to herself as her eyes gravitated to the back of his head again.

Though, despite her stubborn mentality she knew she couldn't have people mad at her. At least not this early in her joining the group. Plus, he really did protect her that day. If it weren't for him she would be Z food. She let out a sigh; people weren't her forte…at least not anymore.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Punk muttered as he drove into the town.

"They're all dead!" Kaitlyn muttered out incredulously. She stepped over the bodies sprawled all over the ground. "How could this be…?" She muttered as her eyes wondered further down the little town. There were dozens of decaying and dismembered body lying on the ground; the same bodies that only a day ago were trying to eat her and Sheamus. She turned to look at the very redhead who only looked around the town while rubbing his beard.

"Did you guys see all these bodies and thought they were active?" Kofi called out as he exited the second car.

"No. They were all moving…they tried to bite us!" Sheamus said as he looked closer at the carcasses. "They've all been hit with something." He said as he pointed towards the bodies near him.

Punk walked over to him. "You're right." He said, rubbing his head as he used the barrel of his gun to turn a semi intact skull to the side.

"Who could've done this?" AJ spoke, causing their leader to simply shrug.

It was becoming very clear that something had happened here; something related to the possibility of someone out there still being alive. Or, well that's what Kaitlyn was thinking. Before, she'd see the thought as being insane but here she was with the survivors she so long ago thought didn't exist.

Her eyes looked over at the rest of the group and they all looked like they had the same idea Kaitlyn did.

"I think it's time for us to go…" Punk said, turning towards the van.

The group slowly started to retreat back into the cars; knowing good and well that a group meeting will most likely be in order once they got home.

* * *

Miz poked his head around a tree as he watched the group leave in their cars. A slight smirk appeared on his face. So Ryder was right. There are people still around this horrid place. He puckered his lips out in confidence as he strode off into the town.

Miz started to gather up whatever he could from the town as he thought about how much praise he'll get from Dean. 'Good job, Miz.' 'You've really done well, Miz.' 'Be my second in command, Miz!' Everything would go great for the mohawked man. He'd be in power, hell maybe he'd woo one of those bougie twins.

After Miz was sure that his bag was as full as it could be, he started to make his way back to the group. Day dreaming of all the ways he'll run the little group himself.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is sooo late and soooo short but I really wanted to give you guys this chapter as soon as possible and I promise I'll give you guys a nice long one next or a little special something something or you know, just something to make it up to ya'll! ^.^' Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Just a little hinty hint, things are about to get a bit crazy on this story. Are ya'll prepared? teehee Please review? ^.^****  
**


	10. AJ & Punk's Past

Punk shielded his eyes as he looked up to the sky. The sun was beating down on his inked skin; making him sweat profusely. He was pretty sure he didn't smell good at all and that he looked like some homeless dog but that was the consequences of being in a zombie apocalypse.

He lifted his arm up, sniffing his pit and making a face when his nostrils were hit with a smell that almost made him want to hurl. Yeah, he definitely needed to find a lake or something before his stench re-kills the dead and possibly himself.

Opening a canteen of water, he brought it to his lips as he started to trek down the dirt path. The tattooed man sighed in deeply as he tried to mentally add up how long it'll take him to get back to the tents he built up with Daniel and Kane. 15? Maybe 20 minutes? Why had he wandered so far? These walks were going to kill him one day.

Punk started to hum softly when he heard sobs from a distance. Thinking it was just a trick of the ears he rubbed his hand over his ear and continued to walk. Though, the further he walked the closer he was to the sobs.

Punk started to walk more cautiously. _What the fuck? Is there actually people around? _He thought to himself as he was met with a sight of a girl hunched over something. Carefully, he walked closer to her. He quickly noticed what she was hunched over; a body.

"No…no…I can't lose you too…" She whispered through her sobs, bringing the body closer to her chest.

The body was limp in the girls arm, suggesting to Punk that it or rather she, wasn't alive at all.

"I promised to protect you. I failed mom, I failed you…I failed Robert." The girl choked up at the name, now starting to stroke the dead girl's hair. "I'm so sorry, Erica. I'm so sorry." The girl sobbed.

Punk instantly felt his heart ache for the girl in front of him. He knew that feeling; he'd lost plenty of people to this horrible disease placed on this damned earth. It was something to go through it, but seeing someone else go through it; it was surprisingly heart breaking to the man.

In the mix of feeling empathetic he had failed to realize that this scene was happening in the middle of the direction he had to go. He could go around her, but it'd take longer to get back to camp. He could just walk past her but he didn't want to disturb her at all. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her slowly get up.

"I love you, Erica." The brunette spoke softly before turning her head sideways, cocking the gun towards Erica and shooting her square in the head. Punk's eyes widen slightly at the sight before him. The girl let out another sob as she quickly turned around, coming face to face with the inked up man.

The brunette quickly lifted her gun towards him, causing Punk to raise his hands up.

"Don't shoot! I'm alive!" He said quickly.

The brunette looked at him curiously as she wiped at her eyes. "Were you there the whole time?" She asked; her voice hoarse from her crying.

"Uh…yeah. I didn't want to disturb you or anything so I didn't make any noise." Punk explained as he rubbed at his beard. "Sorry about your lose, by the way. Was she your…?"

"Sister." She answered sadly, not daring a look back.

Punk took note of her. She was petite, fit but small. She had long brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail and had brown eyes. Somewhere in the back of Punk's mind, she looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not wanting to dwell too much on that; he pushed the thought aside.

"Ah, it sucks losing someone." Punk said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the live girl in front of him.

"Yeah…" She sounded distant as she responded, as if her mind went somewhere else for a second. He watched as she popped back into reality and looked up into the sky.

"It's getting dark." She muttered before looking over at Punk. "Well…bye." She said, quickly trying to push past him. Punk quickly whished around, grabbing her by her arm. She turned around with wide eyes; hand ready at her gun.

Punk –surprised at his reaction to her walking off –quickly brought his hand back. "Uh, it's getting dark and I have a camp out back there…if you don't have anywhere to go." He said. Punk's eyebrows arched slightly at his own sentence. Why was he offering to help this girl?

The girl looked at him with a glare in her eyes. "Listen, if you're planning on bringing me back there to violate me I will shoot your brains out right here, right now." She warned him, taking her gun out of her belt loop and pointing it towards Punk for the second time today.

"No! Damn, woman! Calm your gun!" He nearly yelled with his hands up defensively. He was quickly realizing that maybe he should just let her keep going; with the way this crazy chick is just waving her gun around every which way.

The girl glared at him a bit longer before lowering her gun. "Fine…only because it's dark and I have nowhere else to go." She spoke finally before waving the tip of her gun in front of her. "Lead the way."

"Alright." Punk spoke carefully before leading the girl towards his camp. "What's your name, by the way?" He asked.

"AJ. You?"

"Punk."

* * *

_A few months later~_

Punk exited his tent, stretching as he looked up into the night sky. He had desperately tried to sleep; going as far as counting sheep but he couldn't sleep. Insomnia was another consequence to being part of this apocalypse.

Punk's bagged brown eyes caught sight of a small tent set up near his; a small smile graced his face. It had only been nearly 2 months since the small brunette decided to stay with them but that small few months had made quite the difference. She had quickly shown her spit-fire attitude, her drive to lead and how sweet she really was. Punk had grown to love her stubborn headstrong mindset and found that she fit perfectly within the group. And most importantly, she hadn't been afraid of Kane at all. Punk was pretty sure he heard the big guy say that he actually _liked_ having her around; he didn't think Kane could feel any sort of emotion besides impassive.

Punk diverted his eyes from AJ's tent and looked around the small camp. If he didn't know there were brain eating monsters out there, he would've thought this was a camping trip with unlikely friends. He'd probably even call this peaceful. He walked further into the camp, looking at the moon as it hid behind leaves.

Soon his ears were hit with soft whimpers from in the trees. Reaching for the knife he always kept on his person; he walked carefully and quietly into the trees. If it was a walker, he'd be able to kill it quickly and quietly so he couldn't attract more but as he walked closer he was met with a sight he had last seen only a few months ago.

"AJ?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

AJ quickly raised a hand up to wipe at her eyes as she looked over at Punk who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh hey, Punk." She said, trying to sound like she hadn't just been found crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

AJ sighed. "Nothing, I was just thinking of my family." She spoke softly. "How I miss them…a lot."

Punk sat next to AJ. "You still don't think that was your fault, right?"

AJ only sat there silently, looking off.

"AJ…that wasn't your fault! Look at the world you live in now! Deaths like that…it's inevitable. You can't help it. Things are so fucked up now. There's nobody that can do anything about it!" He told her. "I guarantee that none of them see it as being your fault. You didn't fail anyone, you protected them the best you could. I don't believe in god but if there's a heaven up there, I'm sure Robert would be looking down with a smile on his face because you've made it this far and you're still going."

AJ looked down at her lap. Punk could only hope she was thinking of his words. He really meant everything he said, hell _he's_ proud she made it this far. AJ looked up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Why are you so nice?" AJ asked causing the brown eyed man to scoff.

"That's a first." He chuckled out.

"It's true, though." AJ said quickly. "You've been nothing but…nice to me. Yeah, you're an asshole but a nice asshole, if that makes any sense. I really appreciate it."

"I'll always be here for you, AJ." Punk spoke, turning so he faced her. "And, hey…you've made a promise to protect everyone but you need someone to protect you." Punk shrugged. "I'm gonna be that person."

AJ's eyes grew softer as she stared at the man in front of her. Punk watched as she started to study his face. AJ leaned up into Punk and captured his lips with hers.

Punk's eyes grew wide as he felt her lips on his. Did she really just kiss him? Punk didn't have much time to dwell on that thought before his mind went to mush and he started to kiss her back. Their lips moved together slowly and rhythmically until AJ pulled back slowly, her beautiful brown eyes looking into his.

"I didn't expect that." Punk said after a few seconds of silence causing AJ to let out a giggle. "What was that for?"

"For just…being you." She answered before leaning her head on his shoulder. Punk tensed up slightly as she did so but soon relaxed as a smile appeared on his face. The sat there in comfortable silence for a few seconds, Punk wasn't too sure what this meant they were but in a world like this did it really matter? Nobody was around to ask whether or not they were a thing. They could just enjoy what they were, no problem.

"You know…" AJ broke the silence. "Something about you seems familiar to me. I've always thought that."

Punk let out a chuckle. "I've thought the same thing!" He said, surprised that he wasn't the only one.

"I keep on trying to remember where I could've seen you but the only places I use to hangout in were the arcade, Game Stop and Boe's Comics." She said, as she looked up at him.

"Boe's Comics?!" Punk asked with wide eyes before a smile grew on his face. "I use to work there! Well…more like hangout in the Marvel section all day, but still."

AJ looked up at him with a smile on her face as she slowly started to smile. "Yeah…yeah! I remember! You'd always be in front of the X-Men section!"

Punk let out a laugh. "What a small world."

AJ simply nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder again.

That's why she had seemed so familiar when they first met. She was the hot babe he'd check out sometimes near the DC section. _Of course it'd take an apocalypse for me to get the girl_ He thought to himself with a soft chuckle. It really was a small world.

* * *

**A/N: This one was for the Punklee fans I have reading this story! I'm glad you guys like it! ^.^ This was actually fun to write. It took me a few days though, since I never written full Punklee before but I ain't mad about this one. I think it turned out pretty well, yeah? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter we'll go back to the present. Please review? ^.^**


	11. Mom? Mom!

The whole group sat in the living room –the usual meeting spot –as they watched their leader pace back and forth. Emotions flashed through his face; confusion, worry…it took him a while before he turned around and faced them all.

"There's another group." He spoke, not beating around the bush. "They may or may not be a threat to us but there is definitely someone out there."

"What are we going to do about it?" Kofi asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

Punk crossed his arms as he looked between the group. "Nothing, we're not gonna go look for these guys. They might not know we're around and I want to keep it like that." He enforced.

"But, if they might be such a threat why don't we just get rid of them?" Dolph asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Because idiot, we don't know if it's one person or a group." Punk spoke. "There could be way more of them then us."

Punk sat down on the floor, pretzel style next to AJ, as he let out a long sigh. "We'll just scoop out the town from a safe distant, check to see how many there are and see if they are any sort of threat to us." He spoke.

The group all voiced their agreement with this plan before getting up and moving their own ways. Kaitlyn stayed seated as she watched everyone move off, only standing up when she saw Sheamus make his way to the stairs.

"Sheamus!" She called out as she quickly followed suit, gaining his attention quickly.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed with her or not, but he didn't sound too friendly.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch about you helping me…you really did save me and I appreciate that." She apologized, putting a slender hand on the railing.

"It's alright." He said, turning back around and starting to continue to go upstairs. She could tell that his 'alright' wasn't genuine at all.

"I'm serious!" She called up, subconsciously following him upstairs.

"I believe you, fella."

"No you don't." Kaitlyn continued to follow as he walked through the hall. "I can hear it in your voice."

Sheamus turned around as he placed his hand on a doorknob. "Are you goin' to keep following me?" He asked her, causing her to huff up some air.

"No." She answered.

Sheamus took his hand off his door as he looked at her; studying her. Soon he shook his head. "Why are you so…closed up?" He asked.

The question caught her off guard; causing her eyebrows to rise slightly. "I don't have to answer that." She finally spoke.

"Then I don't have to forgive you." Sheamus challenged. Was he really going to force her to open up to him?

"That's not fair." She answered.

"Life's not fair, lass."

Kaitlyn chanced a slight glare at Sheamus before sighing out and motioning towards the door. "Fine I'll tell you, but not out here." She spoke softly.

Sheamus nodded, opening the door and leading her into his room. She looked around, spotting a bed and two blankets on the floor; she could only guess that he shared this room. The room also had the same as hers; a closet, mirror and a couple of bedside tables. It looked relatively neat which would've impressed Kaitlyn if this wasn't a world where people didn't have enough possessions to make a room messy.

She walked past the pale man and sat on the bed; patting the side next to her as she invited him to sit with her.

Putting her hands on her lap she turned her body so she was facing Sheamus directly. She couldn't believe she was going to share her past like this to someone, but he had shared his to her and the most she owned him was her story. Plus, she knew she need allies in this fucked up world, not enemies. So with a crocked smile she started her story.

"I wasn't always like this. Before all of this I was pretty social." She started. "You know, going out with friends for drinks, sleepovers, hang outs…I liked having people around. I surrounded myself with people but as the apocalypse started to hit town those very same people that I loved to have around were dying. They were…they were leaving me."

"I tried to desperately hold on to them…keep them safe but how could I? Those zombies got them quick. I'm only one girl. The more friends I lost the more empty I felt, the more bitter I got at the world. But the one that hit me the most… the one that ya know, caused me to be like this was my mother…" She tugged at the pendant around her neck.

* * *

_A Few Months Ago~_

Kaitlyn looked around the small hospital, surprised at how empty it was. It was almost a god sent. Kaitlyn and her mother had been running short of medical supplies and they needed to restock fast and what better place to get meds than a hospital?

Kaitlyn walked down the hallway, gun cocked as she carefully made sure she made no noise. Her mother and she had agreed on splitting up; something they did often to help clear ground faster. Sometimes Kaitlyn argued that it wasn't the safest but her mother had insisted that, that was a much smarter plan so she had went with it. Though this time Kaitlyn had a bad feeling about it.

Opening doors slowly and quietly, she'd check inside for anything dead before raiding through and collecting bandages, sanitary wipes and whatever else she could find. In the rate she was finding things they'd be done in no time.

"Kaitlyn, sweetie." A hush voiced call out to her, causing her to poke her head out the door. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out her mother's figure but it was too dark.

"Kaitlyn?" She called out again.

Kaitlyn made to answer her when she heard shuffling of feet and moans from a distance, she instantly felt panic grow in her as she quickly left the room. "Mom?" She called out.

"Kaitie, deary…" Her mother's voice called. Kaitlyn looked around desperately. Where was she?

"Kaitie…Kaitlyn!" The cry grew more desperate, more urgent. Kaitlyn felt her heart race as she started to run down the hall.

"I-I'm coming!" She called out.

"Kaitlyn! They're coming, Kaitlyn!" Her mother called out before muffled moaning followed suit.

"No! No! I'm coming!" Kaitlyn called out, her feet pushing against the ground. Kaitlyn's heart started to race a mile a minute as fear took over her body.

"Kaitlyn!" Her mother's voice called out before a blood curdling scream as the sound of flesh being ripped apart rang through the halls.

"No! No!" Tears started to stream down her face as she kept on running.

Kaitlyn continued to run towards the noise; occasionally bumping into things from how dark it was and how fuzzy her vision became but she didn't care. Sobs kept escaping as she finally saw figures crouched on the ground. Taking her knife she silently killed off the three Zombies that managed to reach her mom.

In front of her laid her mother; intestines open and bite marks everywhere. A hand flew to her mouth as she felt vile start to gather in her throat. Quickly crouching down she vomited; going to a sob immediately afterwards. "Mom…why did this have to happen?" She sobbed out as she cried into the darkness of the hospital.

* * *

_Present~_

Kaitlyn breathed in a shaky breath as tears threatened to fall at the recollection of that horrible day. "Since then I've vowed not to get close to anyone else. I told myself that relationships were toxic in a world like this and that I was better off alone. It worked for a while. I hunted myself, searched for supplies, cleared out a little clearing; hell I even hy-wired a car! I was doing all fine by myself. I mean I thought nobody else was around anyways, so it was easy. But, then AJ and John found me."

"I got scared. I didn't want any connections to them, I wanted nothing with them but in my state I couldn't do anything but allow them to take me here. When I got here I knew that I had to play it cold and distant and not grow attached but let me tell you something, that's hard to do with AJ around." Kaitlyn chuckled out, thinking of the spitfire. "But…she warmed up to me…you all did. And, I think maybe friends and stuff like that…they're worth it. I know I haven't been this…content? I don't know happy maybe since this thing and I like it. So just, please forgive me! I don't want an enemy, Sheamus. I want a friend." She finally finished, looking over at the red head that did nothing but listen quietly as she spoke.

"I'm sorry about you mom, lass." He finally spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're very admirable."

"Admirable?" She questioned. Sheamus simply nodded.

"You've been through so much. Seeing all those horrible things, seeing your mother like that and living off on your own in this world…that's admirable. I have lots of respect for you." He said.

Kaitlyn's face blushed slightly at his words before a smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you…I guess." She said. "So you forgive me?"

Sheamus nodded causing Kaitlyn to nod once as well. "Good!" She finally spoke.

"Yeah."

"Well..." Kaitlyn started, getting off the bed. "I'll see you around, Sheamus!" She said before turning on her heels and walking out of the room all together.

Sheamus watched as she walked out, replaying her story in his head and finding that he really did have plenty of respect for her. She had been through so much and yet here she was strong and independent. He hadn't met a girl like that at all before, it intrigued him. He wanted to get to know Kaitlyn better. He _was_ going to get to know her better; he'd make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I'm sorry if this one wasn't so well! . This is very much a filler/Kaitlyn Past/Kaitmus interaction chapter...I tried to do a lot and it just came out sort of weird I think, but IDK. haha. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^  
**

**P.S. KAITLYN HAS A SHIRRRRT! YESSS! :{D**


	12. Potential Distraction?

Miz swaggered into the camp, a smug smile on his face as he looked around for the 'ole bossman himself. He quickly identified the man with his two "brothers" as they seemingly were discussing something that Miz felt like he should know about. Jealousy shot up as he watched Dean treat Roman and Seth with so much respect as if they were as much of the leaders as he was. _Soon, I'll be on that spot too. _Miz thought to himself before stipulating a look of worry.

"Dean!" Miz called out as he quickly walked over to him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you get a lot of stuff this time?" Dean asked, nearly ripping the bag from Miz's arm as he opened up and looked inside. "Good job."

Miz fought back a victory smile as he shook his head. "I saw them!" He exclaimed.

Dean raised his head slowly, catching the attention of Seth and Roman. "Saw _who?"_ Dean asked.

"The other group…they were all at the town." He said, as he looked between the three.

Roman looked over at Seth with an arched eyebrow as Seth gave his friend the same look. Dean simply passed the bag behind him as he frantically asked. "What did they look like?"

"There were about 9 of them…I couldn't seem them too well but there was a short man with a beard; looked like a fucking goat really. Uh, this brunette, some girl with blond-black hair –sort of like Seth's – There was also a heavily tattooed man an-"

"Tattooed man?" Dean interrupted. "Black hair? Beard? Has the Cobra Commander symbol?"

Miz puckered his lips as he thought before nodding slowly. "Yeah."

Dean's eyes quickly bugled out as he looked down at the ground. Miz watched as his eyes searched around the ground and he started to mumble something incoherent. _Fucking pyscho._ He thought to himself.

Dean quickly turned to face the two men behind him. "It's _him." _He nearly hissed out with a face of nothing but pure disgust. "We have to find out where they are!"

"How will we do that?" Seth asked. Miz quickly realized that this conversation was going to exclude him, so he quickly jumped up with an answer.

"Send someone to watch them!" Miz interjected; gaining the attention of the three men in front of him.

They stood there silent before Roman started to nod slowly. "That's a good idea." Miz broke into a smile.

"But who will we send…?" Dean asked as he looked around the camp. Miz eye's followed; watching the girls move around. If it was Miz, he'd probably send one of the Bella's out. They had done nothing but annoy him and maybe, if he was lucky, one of them would be eaten or maybe even both. They were always a real pain to the man.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dean's voice called out for Zack. The brunette haired man looked up before walking over to them all.

"Yeah?" He asked; his hands on his waist.

"Tomorrow you're going into the town and spying on this group." Dean said, pointing a finger at Zack. "Don't get seen and don't fuck up! Once you get something you get your ass over here and you report to me what you saw."

Zack let out a sigh before nodding. Miz watched as Dean explained what Zack had to do tomorrow. It was no secret in the group that Dean didn't like Zack; probably had to do with the fact that Dean is banging Zack's girl but Miz still felt bad for the man. If this wasn't the zombie apocalypse and he wasn't trying to make his way to the top, he would've told Zack about the secret affair. Hell, he'd even try to help the man with Dean.

But, the tan man simply lucked out. Either way it wasn't a chip off Miz's shoulder, he didn't have to deal with that. He just had to deal with getting on Dean's good side.

"Need me to do something, boss?" Miz asked.

"No, you can go." Dean dismissed him, turning back to his "brothers" and discussing god knows what with them.

Miz swaggered away with a smile on his face. All he had to do was work his way into that little group some more and soon he'll be with the big dogs. He knew, in a world like this there was no need to be the "big man on campus" but when it came to groups, you had to earn your respect. Especially if others end up joining. Make sure people know he's not someone to mess with.

* * *

Zack awoke the next day with a loud yawn. He moved his head to the side; seeing a sleeping Eve snuggled with her blanket. With a smile he slowly leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She squirmed in her blankets as she felt the touch.

"Mmm...Dean." She muttered out, causing Zack to sit up quickly. Had she just said…?

Eve rubbed at her eyes. "What's wrong, Dean? I only have a few minutes before Zack wakes up and I want t-"She cut herself of as she realized she wasn't in Dean's tent but in Zack's. A slender hand covered her mouth as she gaped at him.

Zack merrily looked at her; shocked with a twinkle of pain in his eyes. "Dean!? Eve are you….are you _cheating on me?_" He asked her bluntly.

Her eyes widen at his question as she frantically tried to look everywhere but the man in front of him. "I…" She started.

"I?!" He pressed on.

"Ye-yes." Eve finally answered, causing Zack to hunch over at this sudden information.

His eyes closed as he breathed out deeply. He didn't want to cry, but he sure as hell felt like he was gonna. Eve, the only person he thought was on his side in this group turned out to be nothing but a…a slut. A cheating bitch who always kissed him good morning and good night and had even had sex with him last night. Zack instantly felt dirty at that realization; opening his eyes and glaring at Eve.

"Get out." He said.

"No Zack! I di-"Eve started.

"_Get the fuck out of here!_" He growled out at her.

He watched as she frantically made an exit out of the tent before burying his head in his hands and letting tears silently fall. He didn't know his heart could still be broken like this.

* * *

"Remember what I said don't get caught and don't fuck up." Dean pressed as he watched Zack move around the camp.

Zack simply didn't say anything, knowing that if he did open his mouth he'd probably end up brawling with the leader (which he wouldn't mind doing but couldn't for obvious reasons). If Dean wasn't the leader, Zack would've messed up his face a long time ago but unfortunately Dean was. And, if he did anything stupid like that he' definitely get kicked out and frankly he had nowhere else to go.

So he continued to just listen to Dean banter on and on about what he had to do. Zack lopped his small bag over his shoulders before turning around to face Dean.

"I'm going." He simply said before turning. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he looked over at Eve who looked as if she was trying to get his attention. He couldn't stand to see her face anymore. He never wished death on anyone but for the first time he found himself wishing it on her. He shifted his glare from her to the trees before making it fully out of the camp and starting his trek into the town.

* * *

15 minutes passed before Zack would see the town in front of him; there were a few staggering biters here and there but nothing of too much concern. They could be easily annihilated with little to no noise. He went to strike one when he saw a mass of brunette hair go in for it first.

His eyes landed on the woman in front of him as she quickly went to move around; occasionally muttering "Munchies" as she killed them. Her hair reminded him of Eve, which caused the bitter taste to come back again. Shaking his head quickly he moved through trees, trying to quietly watch her.

The girl stepped over the bodies, making a face as the smell hit her nostrils. She looked sort of cute in Zack's eyes. But, the last thing he wanted to think about was how cute this girl was. He just wanted to find out where this group was, go back to the camp and stay in his tent for the rest of forever.

He watched as she entered a small supermarket. He waited a few seconds before going for the supermarket himself. He knew this was a risk; he could get caught much easier if he went in but he didn't want to miss anything. Plus, he had to make sure he did his job right.

He slipped in the store; being sure to make no noise as he sneaked through the isles; trying to look for the brunette. _Where did she go? _He thought to himself before feeling himself bump into something.

He quickly turned around as she did; both pointing their knives in front of the other. They both stood there a few seconds before Zack quietly muttered. "Fuck…"

"Who are you?" The girl's accent rang out. He could tell she was trying to be brave but her faltering tone gave her fear away.

"I could ask you the same question, bro." He said; his knife firmly in his hand. Dean wasn't gonna like this. _He doesn't have to know. _ He thought to himself.

"Are you the guy that killed all those Munchers?" She asked. Zack's face broke into a side grin at the word.

"Uh…" He started. What the hell, she didn't look dangerous at all. Lowering his knife completely he shook his head. "Not only me. I did it with a group."

The girl's eyes widen at the word. "A group? You mean there are more of you?"

Zack simply nodded, examining the small woman in front of him. She definitely looked cute up close; pretty really. Her accent only added to that factor. She was almost enough to make him forget Eve.

"I assume you have a group too." Zack spoke, causing the girl to simply shrug. Of course, he says all this and she gives him nothing. Woman never change.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Zack. And yours?"

The girl visibly hesitated; looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Layla." She finally spoke.

"Pretty name." he thought out loud, causing the Brit to blush.

"Thanks…" She said before looking up at him. "Where are you guys?"

"Can't say." Zack said. "I'd ask where you guys are but I assume you won't tell me either."

Layla simply nodded with a smile. _God, that smile…_He thought before shaking his head. What the hell? Had he not just been informed that the woman he apparently loved just cheated on him? _Maybe because I knew all along, I was over Eve a long time ago. This just gave me confirmation._ He thought to himself. What a bitter thought.

He must've been in his own world for a while because before he knew it Layla was making her way to the supermarket's doors.

"Where you going?" He called out, watching as she turned around to face him.

"None 'ya." She said. "See you around, love." She exited the building, leaving Zack with a small smile on his face. It was the same face he always got after speaking to a hot girl. Maybe he'll be able to see her again; she could probably get his mind off of Eve. Who said random hook ups didn't exist in the zombie apocalypse anymore?

* * *

"So what'd you get?" Dean eagerly asked Zack as he entered the camp.

Zack looked over at him; contemplating whether or not to tell him what happened. "Nothing…they weren't there." He lied before turning and going into his tent.

He heard Dean curse as he spoke about Zack being useless, that wouldn't be the first time. Usually it'd upset him but now it did nothing to him. He simply laid back on his blankets and thought about the Brit he met today. Layla.

* * *

**A/N: Yay or nay? I always enjoy writing chapters that involve Dean's group so I hope you liked this! They finally know they exist! Gasp! Well, Dean knows...Punk isn't too sure yet. What will happen when he finds out? Dundundun you'll have to find out! haha. Also, bare with me here when it comes to Zack. He sees Layla right now as a distraction, perhaps a booty call before ya'll start coming with "But he fell for her so quick!" He doesn't think wow i love her~ its more like wow she looks hot and im vulnerable and she can be a sexy distraction! you know? haha. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed! Please review? ^.^  
**


	13. What's Happening?

Kaitlyn sat on the porch of the house; her mind racing a mile a minute with everything that has been happening lately. This happenings aren't very drastic but it all moved very fast for Kaitlyn. It had only been nearly a few weeks since she entered this group and already she found herself becoming an important part; which was sweet in itself but it was quite a change from being alone all the time. She still had to adjust to running into people a lot.

There was also the threat –or well that's what Punk called it –of another group nearby. A few members had seen them; Dolph, Kofi, Layla to name a few but Layla's was the most intimate as she had a conversation with one of the members. Kaitlyn hadn't run into anyone or spot anyone yet but she often felt like she was being watched when it was her turn to do runs. She tried to push it aside, blaming paranoia but sometimes it just felt so intense she didn't know whether to believe herself or not.

Kaitlyn felt like it shouldn't be much of an issue; having the other group around. So far they had been working fine, not bothering the others or anything. Kaitlyn couldn't understand why Punk was so concerned about the whole thing. _He's just as paranoid as us. _She thought to herself.

A screech was heard behind her as the front door open and she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She looked back to find Sheamus grinning down at her.

"Relaxing?" He asked, moving next to her and plopping down on the porch.

Kaitlyn let a grin ease on her face as she nodded. "Yeah. Just came out here to think."

Sheamus nodded. "I do the same thing too. Just something about this spot is perfect." He spoke, his green-blue eyes gazing over to her hazel ones.

Kaitlyn nodded at him. Sheamus had been nothing but a great friend to Kaitlyn these past few weeks. Ever since she told him her story he had confessed to her that he wanted to get to know her better. Before she didn't really like the idea of having to open up but now she didn't mind it much. He was really great company and an amazing listener. He was also funny and –she'll never admit it out loud –but he's really cute too.

_No time to think like that. Life isn't simple anymore. _She thought to herself before casting her eyes down to her knees. Sheamus noticed her sudden change of domineer and was going to comment when a sound of tires crunching dirt was heard ahead of them.

A red van pulled up into the front of the house. Inside was Dolph who opened the door and let a smirk grow on his face as his eyes landed on Kaitlyn. She rolled her eyes as the man swaggered over to her. She didn't know why Dolph insisted on flirting with her all the time; hadn't he gotten the hint that she wasn't interested? Sure, he was attractive but his constant cockiness was a huge turn off.

"Hey babe, missed me?" He asked, throwing his bag into Sheamus' arms.

"Oh, everday of my life!" Kaitlyn responded sarcastically, causing Sheamus to chuckle at her response.

"Well I'm here now." Dolph said, squeezing between Sheamus and Kaitlyn. In the corner of her eyes she thought she saw Sheamus glare at Dolph but she couldn't be too sure. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt him leaning into her.

Dolph turned his head to face Sheamus. "You can take that in, Carrot Top. We're gonna need some privacy."

"We don't need any privacy!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Want an audience then? Fine by me." He said, leaning his face towards Kaitlyn as he puckered his lips.

Before Kaitlyn could react she saw big pale hands take a hold of Dolph and pull him back. Dolph's back slammed into the railing; a soft cracking noise came with the impact.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sheamus nearly growled at Dolph. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at Sheamus sudden outburst.

Dolph rubbed his back as he glared up at Sheamus who glared back at him. Kaitlyn quickly stood up, knowing that this might not end well at all.

"Sheamus…come on let's take this in." She said, grabbing the bag and placing an arm on the pale man. His eyes were glued on Dolph's; it honestly made Kaitlyn nervous.

Dolph slowly straightened up; looking about ready to strike Sheamus when Kaitlyn pulled Sheamus away, causing Dolph's punch to miss as he staggered forward.

"You tried to hit me, fella?!" Sheamus bellowed as he made to close in on him but Kaitlyn only gripped on his arm harder. "Sheamus! Let's go inside!" She nearly yelled as she tried to pull the bigger man into the house. It proved to be difficult but he soon followed Kaitlyn in, leaving Dolph on the ground of the porch.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as soon as they were inside.

"He was going to kiss you, so I stopped him." He explained, his eyes occasionally gravitating towards the front door.

"By nearly flinging him clear across the country?!" She exclaimed. "And, I can take care of myself! I could've gotten him off me."

"Well I helped you. The least you can say is thanks." He said causing Kaitlyn to scoff as she shook her head.

"Thanks." She said.

"He better back off from now on." He spoke, crossing his arms as he watched Dolph enter the house and go straight upstairs.

"What you going to do? Beat him to a pulp?" Kaitlyn joked.

"Yes." Sheamus said, deadpan.

Kaitlyn's eyebrows raised. She couldn't understand why Sheamus was being so protective. Dolph had flirted with Layla plenty times in front of Sheamus and she had never seen him react this violently before. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

Sheamus simply looked over at her, his green-blue eyes growing soft as he looked into her hazel ones. He gingerly placed a hand on her arm, making Kaitlyn instantly nervous. Why was he acting like this? She felt heart race suddenly.

"It's because…I'm- " Sheamus was cut off by AJ's bubbly voice calling out in the distance.

"Kaitlyn? Where are you?" AJ called out before poking her head into the living room. "There you are!"

Kaitlyn broke eye contact with the pale man in front of her, whirling around to face the small Latina. "Hey." She smiled.

"Punk wants to talk to you about your run tomorrow. Layla also wants to talk with us too." AJ said, reaching for her friend's hand and pulling her towards the staircase.

Kaitlyn followed, looking back at Sheamus who only looked at her while he ran a hand through his red tuffs of hair. She didn't know what had happened there but she was sure they had shared a moment…or something. It seriously scared her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there is no confusion there has been about 3 weeks difference since the last chapter, so basically nearly a month has passed. Just so ya'll know! Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this! ^.^ Please review? ^.^  
**


	14. Plans Have Changed

"The supplies are minimizing." Punk started, pacing the room as he ran a hand over his growing shaggy hair. "Thanks to this other group the town that was supposed to hold out for a few more months is looking like it's only gonna hold up for only a few more _weeks." _

Kaitlyn had gone up with AJ to speak with Punk. She had thought about telling AJ about her moment with Sheamus but opted to telling her later tonight. They had walked into Punk pacing around the room as he stroked his beard. It was apparent that something was troubling him but Kaitlyn didn't know why it involved her until this moment.

"We were thinking it'd be best if you gathered up a lot more than usual." AJ interjected. "Maybe have someone go with you too. Perhaps Sheamus?"

Kaitlyn quickly shook her head. "No, not Sheamus!" She answered too quickly, causing eyebrows to rise around the room. "I mean…he always goes with me, he must be sick of me! Maybe someone else can come?"

"Okay…" AJ drawled out before looking back at Punk who didn't much mind Kaitlyn's decision. It was no surprise; he did have much more disturbing things to think about.

"Whatever, just bring back as much as you can." Punk stressed. "We'll find a place to store all that and hopefully it'll give us enough time to scope out the land. If we're lucky enough we can find a town like this one."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Got it, boss."

Punk merely nodded at her before glancing at AJ. "Be quick." He whispered. AJ simply nodded before she grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and started to walk towards Layla's room. Kaitlyn instantly realized that she hadn't entered this part of the house yet; only really sticking to her room, the living room, kitchen and AJ's room on occasion.

Once in the room she took a few minutes to look around and noticed that her room had a few men clothes in it. "Cena's." AJ simply said before the question can come out of her mouth.

"Cena's?" Kaitlyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing like that. They tried it but…it didn't work." She shrugged before hearing steps coming closer to the room.

"Oh you guys are already in here." Layla's voice interrupted the two friends as she entered and went straight for her bed.

"What's up, Lay?" Kaitlyn asked as she crossed her arms. "AJ said you wanted to speak to us?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if I can join you tomorrow." Layla said. "I uh, have things I need to do in town."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah sure!" She looked over at AJ. "We were just talking about having someone go with me."

"Oh?" Layla asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, the supplies in town are running short. So we're gonna pack up a lot in town and bring it back over here." Kaitlyn explained to Layla who nodded.

"Alright." She said with a nod.

"Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" AJ asked, not convinced that this was all she wanted to talk about.

Layla hesitated before shaking her head. AJ looked at her a bit longer before nodding herself.

"I actually have something I wanna talk about…girl talk." Kaitlyn said as she sat on Layla's bed, patting the spot next to her for AJ. "I think me and Sheamus had a moment?"

"What kind of moment?" Layla asked.

"I don't know! Just a moment!" Kaitlyn shrugged. "Dolph tried to kiss me and Sheamus just lost it! He grabbed Dolph and tossed him around the freaking porch. Dolph tried to hit him but I moved him away. Then, I went in with Sheamus and I asked him why he was like that and he…"

"And he what?!" AJ asked, not happy that Kaitlyn abruptly stopped.

"He sort of…he looked at me different ya know? Softer or something. And I think…I think he was going to say that he _likes _me." She answered, her heart racing from the thought of Sheamus confessing something like that. She had just recently allowed herself to be friends with people. How could she just jump into a relationship?

"Oh my god, did I interrupt that?!" AJ asked quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

"No! No…it's fine! I'm glad you did." Kaitlyn said. "I wouldn't know what to do if he did confess. I don't wanna think about it."

"_Someone liiikes you, someone liiiikes you!" _ Layla sing-songed. Kaitlyn merely shook her head before getting up.

"Can we do this run, now?" Kaitlyn asked abruptly. "It's still daytime and I don't want to deal with Layla teasing much longer."

"Oh stop being touchy." Layla waved off. "I'll stop…for now." AJ merely chuckled at Layla's response and Kaitlyn exasperated expression.

* * *

"Zack!" Dean called out, walking towards Zack's crouching figure. Zack took a sharp intake of air as he slowly turned around to face the man behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going with you tomorrow." He said, putting his hands on his waist.

Zack's eyes widen slightly as he stood up quickly. If Dean went with him he'd ruin his alone time with Layla. He had grown a small romance with the Brit beauty since he last met her; often planning met ups with her and tomorrow was their planned meeting. If Dean went than he'd have to lead him away from her and he wouldn't be able to see her at all.

"Why?" Zack asked. "I can do it myself!"

"I don't have to give you a fucking reason. I'm the leader for a reason and what I say goes." Dean spat out, disgusted that Zack would even ask him to explain himself. Zack simply rolled his eyes knowing that there was no way around this.

"Fine…" Zack finally said. How will he hide Layla?

* * *

**A/N: Here's another update! I've been in a bit of an update high really and a writing high, I've been working on a one shot that's turning into 6 pages whoops haha. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^**

**P.S. I do indeed take request.**

**P.S.S. Be sure to check out other people's Kaitmus stories! BlackWidow101 is currently doing a multi-chapter one (She's also written Punklee!) and it's really good. Heidipoo is like a good sent for Kaitmus anything she produces is just amazing! (Also has done Punklee and many other ships really.) AngelZ Of DarKness doesn't have many but she's really good too! And for those Punklee fans Jean-theGuardian has Hard To Handle which is just amazing, it's still going. Also, RunninOnCrazy Not Weak. Just Stronger is another good Punklee/Kaitmus story; that ones all done and it's amazing! haha. IDK all these writers are amazing and just inspirations and stuff so check them out! ^.^**


	15. Where's Punk?

**Warning: Explicit Violence.**

* * *

"Layla! Let's go!" Kaitlyn called up the stairs; surprised that even in a zombie apocalypse the Brit found a way to be late.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She called back. Kaitlyn heard as Layla's feet shuffled at the top; moving back and forth between rooms before she emerged with a bag in tow.

"Geez, Layla. You would think you were getting ready for a date." Kaitlyn joked.

Layla gave a dry chuckle before heading towards the door. "Let's just get going. Make sure we get there before the other group."

Kaitlyn gave a firm nod before turning to go towards the door. Her eyes briefly landed on Sheamus who was watching the pair from the living room. She gave a timid wave before quickly shuffling towards the front door.

"You know, you should talk to him." Layla said as she opened up the passenger side of the small truck the whole group shared. "He looks like he sure wants to."

Kaitlyn climbed into the driver's side, shoving the keys into the ignition and bringing the car to life. "Maybe." She muttered. Perhaps she should talk to Sheamus. After all, he wasn't done anything wrong and hell she didn't even let him finish his sentence. For all she knew he was gonna tell her that he saw her as a baby sister!

_Baby sister? _She thought to herself as her stomach churned. That didn't sound too nice to Kaitlyn at all and _that_ scared her.

* * *

Zack walked in a brisk pace with Dean; trying to catch up to that man. He wanted to be sure that he didn't see Layla. Zack doesn't know what Dean would do to her and he didn't want to find out. Dean was evil; that much Zack knew and he knew evil people do evil things. The thought of Layla getting hurt made Zack grow nauseous and his head hurt.

"Where are they usually?" Dean's voice broke Zack's thoughts.

"Uhh…just around." Zack answered as he finally caught up with Dean.

Dean scoffed at his respond. Zack rolled his eyes; what the hell did he expect? For them to not abuse the whole town like they have?

The two continued to watch until the town started to grow in the horizon. Dean stuck a hand out; abruptly stopping Zack in his tracks.

"We're gonna hide behind the trees. I just want to gather information." Dean explained, looking up at the town as a van pulled up. "Don't get caught!" He whispered before quickly moving closer to the town and hiding behind a tree.

Zacck's eyes grew slightly as he saw familiar brown hair in the distance. He suddenly felt his heart race. He prayed to every god in the world that Dean wouldn't do anything to her at all.

"Hey, asshole! Get behind something!" Dean hissed as he motioned towards the trees.

Zack took a deep breath before choosing to hide behind a bush. Hopefully they'll be in and out of here quickly.

* * *

Layla climbed out of the passenger side; her eyes skimming through the town. Hopefully Zack wasn't here just yet so she can find something to busy Kaitlyn for a few minutes.

Zack.

The name that could single handedly cause her toes to curl and her smile to widen. She couldn't believe that in a world like this she actually found someone. The last time she felt this sure was…well…John. Though this one was different. In the 2 months they've secretly hung out; she had grown to learn so much about the man and had even, there she say, grew love for him. She loved him.

Maybe, back than she would've took it much slower. 2 months and already in love? That's ridiculous! But, in a place where death can come much faster and the population very low; 2 months felt like 2 years.

"Where are we starting first, Kaitie?" Layla asked, skimming through the town once more before giving the two-toned girl her full attention.

"The restaurant. I saw a few matches and stuff in the back, could be useful for when winter comes around." Kaitlyn said as she started the walk down to the town.

Layla walked behind Kaitlyn, her gun in hand just in case wandering Munchers decided to pay them a visit. As the pair walked a small ruffle was heard behind them. She choose to ignore it before it happened once more. She quickly turned around; her gun pointed towards the bush.

"Maybe we should do the supermarket instead." Kaitlyn wandered out loud, turning around to face Layla.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked past the Brit.

Layla stood there silent for a few seconds before looking back at Kaitlyn. "I thought I heard a noise…" She said, squinting her eyes a bit towards the bush.

"Maybe just an animal." Kaitlyn shrugged; turning back around and looking forward at the town.

Layla kept on looking at the bush; something telling her that it wasn't an animal at all. Soon the bush started to ruffle slightly again causing her to gasp slightly. She kept her eyes on the bush until she saw a head pop out from the side; squinting her eyes she quickly distinguished it as Zack.

She smiled, opening her mouth to speak but quickly realized that Kaitlyn was around. So she merely did a small wave before turning and walking with Kaitlyn. She quickly stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't I check the supermarket out and you check the restaurant?" She asked, making sure to be loud enough for Zack to hear.

"Oh uh, okay sure." Kaitlyn nodded. "It'll speed up process."

Layla quickly nodded. "Exactly!" She said before turning on her heels and making her way to the supermarket; soft ruffling around her made it clear that Zack wasn't far behind her.

She stood in front of the store, turning her head around to see Kaitlyn start walking towards the restaurant. Her hand gripped the door knob when she heard Kaitlyn's voice call for her.

"Lay! Remember Punk wants us to get as much as we can!" Kaitlyn called out. Layla simply gave her a thumb up before slipping into the grocery store. She waited a few seconds and soon felt the door open again, revealing Zack.

"Zacky!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the bigger man. He simply chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It's great to see you." He said to her as she pulled back. His smile faltered slightly as he looked down at her. "Listen, Lay. My leader, Dean is out there and he said he won't do anything but…"

Layla quickly shot her hand up. "Dean? As in Dean Ambrose?"

Zack's eyes grew as he nodded. "Yeah, you know him?" He asked.

Layla nodded. "Oh yeah, I know him real well." She said as a glare grew on her face. How hadn't Zack told her that was his leader? _There was never really a…opportunity for that. _She thought to herself.

Layla's eyes downcast as she lets out a frustrated sigh at that. "He's pure evil…" She muttered causing Zack to scoff.

"Don't I know it, babe." He said. "He's treated me like shit…even stole my girl but, I found a better one." He said, causing Layla to blush.

"I'll keep you safe." He whispered down at her.

"What about Kaitlyn?" She asked, remembering her companion to this run.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything to her…he said so himself." Zack reassured her.

* * *

Kaitlyn heard ruffled behind her; making her jump slightly. What was it with the wild life today? Kaitlyn reached for the knife in her waist and started to walk a bit faster. She mentally started a mantra of "Don't sweat it, Kaitlyn. Don't sweat it!" as small fear started to rise in her. She didn't know what it was but she didn't feel safe.

She looked behind her at the grocery store. Layla hadn't said anything, so she was fine. Why did she feel unsafe? There was no zombies, no rabid animals…she had literally nothing to worry about. She turned her head around and gasped loudly as she saw a man in front of her.

"Where's Punk?" The man growled at her. Kaitlyn's eyes bulged out as her heart started to beat quickly. The man forcefully took her by her arm as he shook her a bit. "Where the _fuck _is Punk?" He asked again; spit hitting her face as he spoke aggressively.

She tried to work her arm free from his grip but he was too strong. "I'm not telling you!" She said as she started to bring her knife up to his face. With reflexes much like a cat's, he grabbed her wrist holding the knife.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "You wouldn't want to do that." He said as he started to squeeze her wrist causing her to scream out in pain before dropping the knife all together from the pain.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, blondie. Where is Punk? Wheres' your group?" He hissed at her, squeezing tighter around her arm. She felt her knees buckle as the pain got more intense on her arm.

She knew that this man didn't want anything good for Punk and probably the group. She couldn't tell him where they were. She couldn't throw the group that took her in with mostly open arms under the bus. She didn't know who this man was but she did know he was trouble.

Her breath short from the pain she tried her best to glare at him before spatting out "I'm not saying!"

Dean, frustrated by her, tossed her to the ground. "You think you're tough shit, huh? Gonna protect your group by not saying anything? Ha! That's a big mistake, _bitch! _I need my revenge…" He said, before taking a fist full of her hair and forcing her to look at him. Her hand flew up to her head as her face twisted in pain. "…and you're going to help me. One way or another, you're going to spill." A wicked smile grew on his face. "Luckily, I know how to do it."

He brought his face close to hers, the smile still on his face. "And, it's going to be so much fun to do." He whispered before taking the butt of his gun and hitting her on her temple; instantly knocking her out.

* * *

Layla pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face. "We should probably head back out." Layla suggested.

"I don't wanna!" Zack whined as he pouted a lip. A brilliant laugh escaped her lips before she patted the top of his head.

"I don't want Dean thinking you're up to something." She said. "I'll go out first, you wait a few seconds and you just 'sneak' out."

Zack simply nodded before loosening his grip on her and leading her out. She walked out of the grocery store; looking around at the empty town. "Kaitlyn?" She called out. No answer.

"Kaitlyn? Where are you?" She asked again before tripping on something. "Oompf!"

She looked down and saw Kaitlyn's bag sprawled across the ground. "Kaitlyn?!" She called out more urgently.

Zack rose from his crouched position. "Dean's gone." He announced to her.

Layla look over at him before realization dawned on her. Her tan face blanched as she looked down at the spot she found the bag and back at Zack. "Oh my god." She muttered as a hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as her hands started to shake. "He took her, Zack! Dean took her!"

Zack looked at Layla who was starting to tear up from this realization. Layla had obviously seen some side of Dean that Zack has never seen because all Zack could see in her beautiful brown eyes were terror.

He quickly moved over to her, placing an arm on her shoulder. "I'm going to go back and check. You…you go tell your group." He announced, motioning towards the truck.

Layla looked at him for a few seconds before quickly nodding. "Yes, okay...oh god, Kaitlyn." She said as she started to power walk to the truck.

"Layla!" Zack called out, causing her to turn his way. "Go up this path, it'll lead you right to our camp." He said as he pointed up to the woods.

Layla quickly nodded before entering the truck and driving off towards her camp. She started to cry silently as she prayed for Kaitlyn to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys were not expecting that, huh? Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the ride of your life because the story is about to get mighty...interesting. I put the warning up there just in case, I know sometimes things can be triggers and I wanted ya'll to be prepared. Anywho! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Express your frustration with this recent chapter in my reviews, I love reading ya'll reactions! Please review? ^.^  
**


	16. Massacre

**Warning: Explicit Violence.**

* * *

Layla rushed into the house, pushing the door open as she frantically tried to look around for someone.

"Punk!" She called out, running up the stairs and looking into rooms. "Oh god, Punk!" She called out again, running down when there was no sigh of him. Layla ran through the living room as she continued to call for him; her own need to cry causing her voice to get stuck in her throat sometimes.

She couldn't believe she didn't hear Kaitlyn get taken. How dumb was she to just…to just forget her partner like that. The person she left her with was Dean! She should've known something horrible would happen. She let her own selfish wants blind her and now Kaitlyn could be hurt or worse…

Layla quickly shook her head as she called out again. "Pu-" Layla smacked into someone, instantly feeling hands catch her.

"Geez, Layla what's wrong?" Punk asked as his eyes landed on a teary eyed Layla.

"It's Kaitlyn! She's been…She's been taken by Dean!" Layla sobbed out.

She watched as Punk's face grew blank, clearly taking in the new information before his eyes started to glare down at her. His nose flared slightly as he let go of Layla.

"Dean? Are you telling me Dean is fucking _alive?!"_ Punk nearly yelled, growing the attention of members starting to enter the house.

Layla simply nodded as she wiped at her brown eyes. "We have to save her, Punk." Layla sobbed out.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, running a hand over his hair harshly. "Fuck, I don't know where his camp is."

"I do." Layla announced. "It's up in the woods, I uh saw it."

Punk just nodded before turning around and calling out the back door. "Everyone. Meeting. Now!"

People started to pile in, some laughing at some unknown insider that Layla simply didn't care about. Right now she only cared about one person and that was Kaitlyn. _I'm so sorry I let you down, love. I'm a horrible person…_She thought to herself as she sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong, babe?" AJ asked as Punk started to pace the room.

"Apparently, Dean is still fucking alive and he's right in our backyard!" Punk spat out as he stopped to look at his group. They all shared gasps as they looked at each other, all reading the same question on their face.

"Hey, lass." Sheamus piped up. "The whole Dean alive thing is terrible but…where's Kaitlyn?" He asked. Layla instantly let out a sob at her name.

Punk's glaring eyes landed on Sheamus. "He took her." Was all he said. Sheamus instantly stood up at the news; his face with a shocked expression.

"He…he took her?" He asked.

Punk simply nodded. Layla watched as Sheamus face grew angry with a glare much like Punk's. It all read hate.

"We have to go save her!" Sheamus said as agreements went around the room.

"That's what we're gonna do." Punk said, motioning his head towards Layla "She's gonna show us the way. Everybody get everything you've got; Guns, knives. Then meet back at the trucks."

* * *

Kaitlyn slowly felt her vision coming back as the throbbing pain in her head became more intense. She struggled to remember what had happen to her. She knew she was in the town, Layla had gone somewhere else when Kaitlyn had…of course…she ran into that guy!

Kaitlyn instantly grew anxious as she widened her eyes and found herself slumped under a tree. Looking around, she could only see some tents and more trees. Nothing looked familiar to her but it did look silent. Kaitlyn tried to get up but found herself falling over as she realized her hands were tied together with something around the tree. She tried to move her hands to get herself free but she quickly realized he had used rope.

Kaitlyn continued to squirm around when she saw a tan brunette walk out of her tent and lock eyes with her. A smirk was on her face as she put a hand on her hip. "Dean! She's up!" She called out.

Second later the same man she saw walked out into the clearing, a smirk on his face as two other men followed her. She studied them; one was huge with long locks of hair while the other one had hair much like hers but was missing half his arm.

"Good morning sunshine." He smirked, walking closer to her as the other two followed. "Sleep well?" He asked as he put a hand on her chin, lifting her head up.

With a glare she spit on his face, causing him to curse loudly as he slapped her on the face. "First you tried to cut me and now you spit on me! You're on a bad start! Very bad start!" He spat out, wiping at his eyes.

"Where's your group?" The bigger man said, getting close to her face.

"I'm not telling you!" Kaitlyn yelled out. "I'm never going to tell you!"

Dean let out a dry chuckle at that, moving the bigger man aside as he brought a warning hand up. "Tell me where your group is and I won't hit you." He said, shaking his fingers.

Kaitlyn looked at his hand and back at him. She drew up as much confidence as she could at this moment and spat out at him. "No!"

Dean's hand came flying at her face, leaving a red mark that stung her. Her eyes started to water before tears started to fall down her face. She silently prayed that Layla had realized that she was taken and that people were coming for her. She was trying to be so strong but this abuse could kill her; he could kill her.

"Oh no shush shush." Dean whispered as he crutched down to her level and put a hand on her chin again. "Don't cry. I don't want to mess up your beautiful face but you're making me do it. Just tell me where he is and I'll let you go. Hell, I'll even let you stay! You look like you can hold your own."

"I'd never want to stay here." Kaitlyn tried to say confidently but her voice faltered slightly. "I'm never going to tell you were Punk is either."

Dean sat in front of her, bringing his hands up to his chin as he looked at her. "Do you want to know why I don't like Punk?" Dean asked suddenly, catching Kaitlyn off guard. "It's because he was a coward. He was the leader and he did nothing with his power. He was barely a leader; hell sometimes he'd listen to his stupid bitch of a girlfriend…what was her name again? Oh right…AJ." He spat the name out in disgust as he stood up.

"He was a weak man and weak men don't make it in this world. So I tried to take over; I tried to work around his rules but he refused. Oh…he refused. Ha…even when I threatened his precious little AJ he refused. Maybe he thought I wouldn't do it but…" Dean let out an evil laugh. "Oh I did it!"

Dean crouched down to Kaitlyn bringing his face close to hers. "Want to know what I did?" Dean asked with a wicked smile on his face.

Kaitlyn beyond herself simply nodded, collecting this previously untold information in.

"I convinced her to go into a room; oh she was so easy to convince. And, I beat her. I left her bruised and broken. She cried to Punk, she cried for anyone but they weren't quick enough…I left her there. Unconscious ."

Kaitlyn had heard enough as she shook her head. "Enough! Enough!" She called out, not wanting to imagine her friend in that state.

"Oh! Oh does that hurt you?!" He asked with a smile on his face before turning to his boys. "Oh look! We have an emotional attachment here! Something we can use, fellas!"

Kaitlyn started to try and free her arms from the rope but as she pulled one arm it felt as though the other arm was held tighter into the rope.

"Stop trying to fight it, dear! We wi- " Dean was cut off by the sound of a gunshot hitting the tree in front of him.

"Let her go you fucker!" Punk's voice yelled through the air as he aimed the gun at Dean's head.

"Punk! My good friend! You've found us!" Dean called out as he stood up, his hands stretched out besides him.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean!" Punk snarled out as he shot another bullet but missed as Seth pushed his boss out of the way.

"You want to play that game, Punk?" Dean asked. "Fine! We'll play!"

Dean reached into his back pocket, pointing a gun towards Punk and instantly starting to shoot. Punk darted away, narrowly missing the shot as his group and Dean's group started to shoot fire.

Kaitlyn tried to wiggle out of her ropes as she watched shots being traded between the groups.

"AJ! Watch out!" Kaitlyn called out as one of the twins started to aim their gun at AJ. AJ turned around and simply shot, firing the gun straight into the twin's chest. Blood started to gush out profusely as the other twin collapsed near her sister.

"Nikki! No!" She called out as she clutched her sister close, trying to close the wound with her hand. It quickly proved not to be effective as her sister grew limp in her arms. AJ's eyes grew sad as memories of her sister started to flood in. Brie glared up at AJ before pointing a gun at her.

"How dare you?!" She called out. "How dare you kill my sister?!" She started to sob, her hands growing shaky as she pointed the gun at AJ.

"I…I'm sorry!" She called out. Kaitlyn quickly tried to squirm out of the ropes, fearing AJ's death.

"No you're not!" Brie sobbed out as her tears started to pour out much more. "No you're…" Before she could finish that sentence she pointed the gun at her own head and pulled the trigger. Kaitlyn gasped as brain chunks flew out of her head and her body fell over her sisters.

AJ's hand flew over her mouth at the scene. Kaitlyn didn't have much time to register what happened because before she knew it she heard gun shots near her head.

"Oi! Watch it!" Sheamus called out towards Kaitlyn, running over to her as he crouched in front of her. "We have to get you out of these ropes." He muttered, quickly going behind her and starting to pull at the rope.

"Ow! Ow!" Kaitlyn called as she felt rope burn.

"Sorry." Sheamus said.

"I got this." A voice unrecognizable to Kaitlyn said as he moved Sheamus aside. Sheamus watched as the man put a knife to Kaitlyn ropes and started to quickly try to cut the ropes.

"Kaitlyn." Layla called over as she held her gun out towards the crowd shooting left and right. "I'm sorry Kaitlyn!"

"It's okay Layla!" Kaitlyn called out, as she felt her hands slowly becoming free.

"No it isn't! If I haven't had went to the store to be alone with Zack, you wouldn't have gotten stolen!" She called out as she shot out a fire, hitting someone she assumed was called Miz in the arm.

"Zack?" Kaitlyn asked.

"That'd be me." The voice behind said as he finally got Kaitlyn's arms free before moving around to her and helping her up.

"Tha-Thank you." She said, as he simply smiled at her.

"No pro-" Zack was cut off as a gun shot went straight thrpugh his head. He instantly grew limp as he fell over Kaitlyn. She gasped loudly as she heard Layla instantly scream out for him.

"I knew he was trash!" Seth called out as he went over the body. "Helping you guys. He was never loyal!" He held a gun out towards Kaitlyn getting ready to pull the trigger when he was tackled by Sheamus.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." He said as he punched Seth with each word. He continued to punch him until Seth started to fight back.

"Get off me!" He cried out, his missing arm was a big weakness but he was seemingly holding out.

Kaitlyn looked down at Layla who sobbed as she clutched Zack to her chest. Kaitlyn crouched down and put an arm on Layla. "We have to fight Layla." She said.

"No…no I'm staying here." Layla sobbed out. "Oh Zack…I never got to say that I loved you…" She whispered out through her tears.

Kaitlyn merely nodded as she stood up; she'd protect Layla as she kicked ass herself. She looked around watching as she saw blood shed and people falling to their deaths. She watched as Kane shot at the Miz guy, watching as he instantly fell to the ground with expressionless eyes. Never had she seen such a massacre. It caused her stomach to churn. She caught sight of John hunched over himself but quickly diverted her eyes; she didn't want to see her friends dying. It was all proving to be too much for the girl.

She reached for her gun but found nothing. Of course they swept her clean. She noticed a gun on Zack, asking permission from Layla, she took the gun and started to reach it out towards the crowd.

"Kaitlyn are you okay?" She heard Sheamus say as he walked over to her, hand full of blood. Looking past him she saw a motionless Seth. By the slit on his throat she could guess that Sheamus had indeed killed him.

"Yeah…" Kaitlyn breathed out before turning her attention back to the scene.

* * *

"No!" A booming voice rang as Daniel threw his body in front of Kane. Blood started to pour out of Daniel as Roman smiled smugly at his job.

Kane looked down at Daniel before looking up at Roman. "Daniel…" Kane whispered before looking up at the bigger man. "You're going to die!" He called out to him before running at him with knife in hand.

Roman started to shoot at the man frantically but Kane was too quick as he tackled Roman to the ground and started to randomly stab him around. Roman called out in pain as Kane continued to go, yelling out in sheer anger at his friend's death. No. At his brother's death.

Soon Roman laid lifeless and Kane stood up, slowly turning to look at Daniel who started to breathe heavily. Kane quickly moved over to him, crouch down and hovering his hand over the smaller man as not to touch him.

"Daniel. Daniel stay with me." Kane said.

"Kane…" Daniel spoke softly, his face cringing with pain as he stuck a hand out for the bigger man to take. Kane took his hand as Daniel started to squeeze slightly. Kane slowly took his mask off; revealing his face for the first time to the group but not to Daniel.

"Kane, don't give up." Daniel said. "I love you, man." He started to tear up as he cough, the pain and blood lose becoming too much.

"I…love you…too…" Kane said as tears started to form in his eyes. Watching Daniel die brought back horrible memories that he didn't want to remember. Memories of his brother who has basically brought him up through these years and made him who he was. His brother who was so selfishly taken away from him just like Daniel was about to be taken away from him.

Daniel was the next best thing to a brother. The only guy who was brave enough to talk to him in this group, the guy he found himself unwillingly opening up too but not regretting it. Daniel had indeed taken Kane in as his brother; as someone to look after and vise-versa. But now…now Kane had no one again. He was alone once more.

Daniel's eyes started to grow lifeless as he breathed out his last breath. Kane let out a heart retching cry as he brought his head down to Daniel's. Goodbye friend. Goodbye…brother…

* * *

**A/N: Ah man, a lot to digest in this chapter! This one proved hard to write because of all the gore and deaths and just...first and last time I'm ever writing such graphic death scenes. It was a bit uncomfortable honestly but, I worked through it and hey it's a Zombie fic and there's gonna be stuff like this so. -shrugs- I like the outcome though. Idk, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


	17. Fin

Punk's eyes scanned the setting around him. All he could see was blood and death. So many bodies around; even of his group members. A quick jolt of worry flickered in him as his eyes looked for AJ. He instantly felt relief when he noticed her with Kaitlyn. Then fury flared in him as he realized how much deaths came with this meeting.

A swift punch made Punk stagger back and instantly shocked him. He looked up to see Dean standing over him. "Look at what you've done, Punk!" Dean spoke as he motioned towards the fights. "Look at all the lives you've messed up!"

"I did none of this!" Punk yelled as he stood up. "It's your entire fault! It's your fault for wanting to be a leader." Punk let a smirk fall on his face. "I don't know why, you're clearly shit at it. I mean, it's your group who's all gone."

Dean clearly became upset by this as his nose flared. "I'm no bad leader! I'm the BEST leader! Better than you'll ever be!" He spat out, closing in on Punk.

"Whatever, I'm not here to be the best leader…though, I _am _the best!" Punk said. "I'm here to protect these people. You want power because you're fucking crazy."

Dean smiled wickedly. "Fucking crazy…" he muttered with a chuckle. "I am fucking crazy!" He said much louder, reaching his arms out besides him. "And you wanna know what crazy people do, Punk?" He said as he stood back slightly. "We kill."

Dean swiftly revealed a knife in his hand, plunging it towards Punk. Punk tried to dodge it but Dean's knife sunk into his arm. "Shit!" He hissed as he brought a hand up to his arm where the knife stayed.

Dean lounged at Punk, knocking him over and landing on top of him. "You can't get out of this now, Punk!" Dean said as he pulled the knife out of Punk's arm; causing Punk to cry out in pain. Dean flung his arm forward; aiming for Punk's chest when Punk's hand stopped his.

"Watch me!" Punk winced out. He pushed Dean off him; using most of his strength and causing the pain on his arm to intensify. The only thing keeping Punk moving was adrenaline, the will to keep his group and AJ alive and his hatred for the man.

Dean looked up at Punk as he scrambled to get to his feet quick. The two stood defensively; waiting for the other to attack when Dean realized that his knife was all but missing. Punk had also notice this and was all but one step ahead of the man; he had already took hold of the knife and was hiding it behind his back.

Dean seemed to have quickly decided on forgetting the knife as he lounged his body but abruptly stop when he felt a sharp pain rise through his abdominal area. His mouth was wide open as he slowly looked down, seeing the very knife stuck in his stomach. Punk dug the knife deeper; causing Dean to cry out as blood poured profusely out of the man.

Dean slowly slid down to the ground; his body sagging down to the ground. Taking quick short breaths he let his signature smile appear on his face. "Yo-you got me, Punk." He winced out as Punk stood over him.

"I knew I would." Punk said, gripping the knife and quickly pulling it out of Dean. "Now go to hell where you belong!" He spat out.

Dean had merely laughed before coughing out blood. His eyes glassed over as his heart beat for the last time. Punk couldn't believe he had done it. He had finally killed the man that had threatened him, the love of his life and his group.

He slowly turned to face his group, or what was left of it. The remaining members looked at him with mixed expressions of relief and sadness. The very few remaining members of Dean's group merely looked at their dead leader; seemingly shocked from it all.

"How fucking dare you?!" A tan woman shrieked out as she held AJ at gun point. Punk's eyes widen as AJ started to breathe deeply, begging the girl to let her go. "You killed the love of my life! I'll kill yours!"

Punk went to run over to the pair but stopped when the woman was hit with something; instantly knocking her out. Looking up he noticed Layla with a butt of a gun in her hand. "That's what you get!" She hissed out. Punk didn't know the history between those two but didn't care as AJ ran into his arms.

He stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear. "I killed him, AJ. We don't have to worry anymore." It was all done…it was finally over.

He looked up at the group; opening his mouth to speak of the fallen when moans were heard around them. Soon, Zombies started to slowly stagger into their clearing.

"In the cars! Now!" He ordered out. Grabbing AJ's hand; he ran to the nearest truck and slid into the driver's side. He waited as more members squeezed in before quickly pulling out of the forest; running over a few Zombie's himself.

He looked back and sighed in relief as he noticed the other truck following him.

* * *

_Next Day~_

Kaitlyn laid on her bed as the memories of the prior day played in her head. It was almost like a dream; a horrible horrible dream. She couldn't believe that all of that happen. Hell, the only reason she knew it happen was from the bruises and cuts she had all over her face and arms from the brutal beating from Dean.

Also, Sheamus constant worrying had a great deal in reminding her that she really was kidnapped, she really was beaten and she had really survived it. Kaitlyn knew she had gone through some tough shit but she didn't know she had this much strength in her. The only thing that really bothered her about this was that fact that the things that caused this much damage was living people. Not the undead but living breathing people. In a world like this it was apparent that one had to fear not the dead but the living. That scared Kaitlyn more than anything.

She sat up on her bed as she shook her head, not wanting to think about yesterday anymore. A soft knock was heard at the door. Kaitlyn stood up before walking to the door, her bare feet padding the ground softly. She opened the door and was met with a friendly smile.

"Hey Sheamus." She greeted, opening the door wider for the man to enter.

"Hey, lass." He greeted back, stepping in. "How're you feeling?"

Kaitlyn closed the door before walking back over to her bed and plopping down. "I don't know…weird, I guess." She answered truthfully. "This whole thing is still just a blur to me. The only thing I really feel now is just pain."

Sheamus sat next to her, taking her face in his hands and examining the cuts and bruises. "These are gonna take a while to heal up." He spoke; stroking a thumb over it. Kaitlyn winced at his touch. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"It's okay." She said; her eyes watching Sheamus' eyes scan over the bruises. He had been nothing but worried for her since she's been back; even more worried than AJ. Though, she knew AJ had a more important person to tend to. Sheamus had walked her to her room, he had brought up their last ice pack in their first aid kit, and he had even brought up her dinner that night. She really appreciated it a lot. He was always so great to her and she really didn't know why. _Ask him again. _Her mind yelled at her, making her grow a blush instantly. Did she really want to know the answer?

"Yes…" She whispered out.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." She said quickly as Sheamus pulled his hands back.

Sheamus simply nodded before getting up. "I'll leave you here to rest." He said. He made it halfway to the door when Kaitlyn called out his name, "Sheamus!"

He turned around with his eyebrows cocked up. Kaitlyn slowly got up from her bed, taking a step closer to the man. "Why are you taking such good care of me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because you're hurt." He answered.

Kaitlyn quickly shook her head. "No. Even before this you'd always make sure that I was okay. That I was up to speed. You'd go on runs with me and you'd eat next to me and…and you almost beat up Dolph for me. You've never done that when Dolph flirted with AJ or Layla…why me?" She asked; her cheeks slightly flushed.

Sheamus looked down at her for a few seconds, making Kaitlyn feel nervous inside. He ran a hand through his red tuffs before putting them on Kaitlyn's shoulders. "Because lass…I…I love you." He confessed.

"You _love_ me?" She asked incredulously.

Sheamus nodded. "Yeah…" He let his arms drop to his sides. "I sort of fell for you the first time I went on a run with you...when we went to get your bag. That's why it hurt me so much when you were such a bi- uh, ungrateful…about me rescuing you." Sheamus let out a soft chuckle. "I didn't plan on liking you, lass. And, for a while I thought I was starting to fall out of it but then you told me about your past and…and I fell harder. Kaitlyn, you're strong and beautiful and perfect."

Kaitlyn looked up at him; complete disbelief in her eyes. Her mind slowly processed his words. Beautiful? Perfect? Those were really strong words. "Why…why didn't you tell me?" She finally squeaked out.

Sheamus shook his head. "Because you said you didn't want a relationship in this world. I can't blame you…I wouldn't want one either but you happened."

Kaitlyn shook her head as she put a hand up to silence Sheamus. Her mind grew fuzzy as this confession started to whirl around her head. She had only just started accepting friends…now lovers? Truthfully, Kaitlyn had sometimes caught herself swooning over the Irishman but she had been able to push those feelings down. But, now they were pouring back in quickly and it all but made her heart race and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Sheamus let out a sigh as he ran a hand behind his neck. "I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry." He muttered, turning to leave. Kaitlyn's hand swung around and grabbed his arm causing him to look down at her hand in question.

Kaitlyn's eyes widen as she stared at her own arm. What was it doing? Her eyes slowly looked up at Sheamus questioning ones. AJ's word from the time the friends were talking about Punk rushed into her mind:

_"He gave me a reason to keep going when everything I loved was gone."_

With that Kaitlyn had an epiphany of sorts. Sheamus had long ago become Kaitlyn's reason for living. All those times they spent together; Kaitlyn had cherished even going as far as thinking some nights that she wished the day had never ended. Yes, of course AJ and Layla and the group had become part of her family and she wanted to live for them as well but in the grand scheme of things the first thing Kaitlyn thought about in the morning and the last thing she thought about at night was Sheamus. That's why she had been so scared of him. She cared about him too much. She could finally see what AJ was talking about those few months back.

Kaitlyn's eyes soften as she stepped closer to Sheamus. She moved in front of him. "I'm glad you told me because…because I love you too." She breathed out before getting on her tippy toes and placing a sweet kiss on the Irishman's lips.

Sheamus' arms wrapped around Kaitlyn's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss felt electrifying. She could actually feel all those cheesy lovey dovey crap everyone talked about. The fireworks, the bells…she could hear them. This kiss was long overdue and it felt amazing.

She slowly pulled back, her eyes opening slowly and locking with the man's green-blue ones. A smile grew on her face as a soft giggle left her lips.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." Sheamus spoke softly, causing a chuckle to leave her lips.

"Same" She agreed.

Sheamus smile soften before his face grew serious. "Kaitie, I know you said you're scared of a relationship during this but we're gonna get through this. I'm going to protect you and I'm going to be strong and make sure nothing happens to you because you're what I want to live for. You're what makes this god awful world seem like a beautiful one." He said.

"You're what I live for too, Sheamus." Kaitlyn spoke, stroking his cheek with the thumbs of her hands. "Together well win this. We'll kill the blood thirsty and we'll do it all while making out."

Sheamus let out a booming laugh. "Sounds like a plan!"

"I love you." She said; her smile crinkling her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: FIN!  
**

**That's it guys! It's the end of Blood Thirsty! I hope you guys enjoyed it! My first little fanfic series that I actually finished, haha. Proud of myself! Sorry, if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It sort of was since summer is finishing and school's starting and I probs won't be around much. I just really wanted to get this finished. I'm really proud of it though. It's my small little creation! **

**I have other stories ya'll can check out though; so you won't miss me too much! I also take request. Any ship! Just send me the characters and a plot for a one-shot/two-shot! ^.^ I'll even do Wrestler/OCs which requires the same thing as a regular ship except you'll just also have to describe your OC's personality and physical appearance. You know, so I don't do them wrong and stuffs. I also have a few stories in mind as well so like expect those in the future too! **

**I also want to take the time and thank all you guys who have reviewed my story, favorite it and followed it. I thank everyone of you for giving it the popularity it has; I was honestly expecting 20 - 35 reviews at max, instead I see 70+ and that makes me really happy! ^.^**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and please, for the last time ever on Blood Thirsty, review? ^.^**


End file.
